ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN - CANON - Unico capítulo, dividido en dos partes!
by tashkent
Summary: Capítulo único especial dedicado a Halloween. Dividido en dos partes. Please contact me if need translation
1. Parte 1

**31 de Octubre de 1998**

**Tinworth, Inglaterra**

La noche había caído hacía ya un par de horas, y el viento castigaba el pequeño pueblo de Tinworth. Era uno de esos vientos fuertes y persistentes que casi no dejaban caminar a las personas, además de cargado de humedad por la cercanía del mar. El frío de la noche hacía que el viento fuera más insoportable aún y la lluvia empapaba las calles del pueblo y los empinados techos a dos aguas de las pocas casas del lugar. El otoño parecía más húmedo y frío que lo que se acostumbraba a esa altura del año en el sur de Inglaterra.

Tinworth era un pueblo muy pequeño de las Cornualles ubicado cerca de la costa del Canal de la mancha, en su parte más alejada de la costa francesa. Un típico pueblito del sudoeste inglés, pacífico y ordinario en casi todo sentido. Su única característica saliente era que poseía una diminuta comunidad mágica, aunque los muggles lugareños ni siquiera lo sabían. Las escasas familias de magos y brujas que habitaban la zona no llegaban a veinte y se ubicaban en las afueras del pueblo, hacia el norte, aglomerados en un pequeño barrio atravesado por un par de angostas callejuelas y dos o tres tiendas; los muggles no solían ir por allí debido a encantamientos repelentes y de confusión.

Otra característica saliente del pueblo, aunque sólo para la comunidad mágica, era que era el sitio que el héroe del mundo mágico había elegido para vivir. O mejor dicho, uno de los sitios probables, ya que casi nadie sabía a ciencia cierta su lugar exacto de residencia. Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el elegido, el héroe del mundo mágico, había vivido en la Madriguera desde la batalla final de Hogwarts hasta que decidió mudarse e ir a vivir solo. No era que no apreciara que lo trataran como uno más de la familia Weasley o ver a su novia todos los días, pero habían transcurrido casi cinco meses desde el fin de la guerra y sentía que ya era lo suficientemente grande y responsable como para vivir por su cuenta, en algún lugar tranquilo y apartado. Solo sus amigos y algunos del Ministerio de Magia sabían dónde vivía exactamente.

Harry había elegido vivir en las afueras de Tinworth, hacia el sur (en el lado opuesto a la pequeña comunidad mágica) y a unos cincuenta metros de un descuidado camino de tierra y arena que conecta al pueblo con las desiertas playas del cercano mar. A Harry le había gustado tanto la soledad y paz de ese sitio, separado del pueblo por una colina, que no dudó en comprar la única casa de la zona gracias a la pequeña fortuna que tenía por las herencias de sus padres y de Sirius. No deseaba gastar tanto dinero en una nueva propiedad, pero ya no quería seguir siendo una carga para los Weasley en la Madriguera y las dos casas que había heredado las consideraba… "inhabitables".

–¿Y… esto?

El rostro de Ginny expresaba con claridad su desconcierto por ver sobre una repisa un objeto que le resultaba conocido pero al mismo tiempo muy extraño de ver en la casa de un mago.

–Un teléfono. Ustedes deberían tener uno también –respondió Harry acomodando unas cajas en el piso.

Hacía una semana que se había mudado oficialmente pero la vieja casa aún parecía la bodega de una fábrica, con cajas de madera, pilas de libros y toda clase de objetos por doquier. Era una típica casa de dos plantas del sudeste inglés, de paredes recubiertas de listones de madera pintados de blanco, amplias ventanas y techo de tejas a dos aguas. Cuando Harry la vio por primera vez, su exterior y el techo estaban en pésimo estado debido a que llevaba abandonada muchos años. Con la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos (y por supuesto de la magia), en unos pocos días el exterior de su nuevo hogar pudo lucir bastante más presentable.

–Sí, por supuesto –le contestó la pelirroja, usando todo el sarcasmo que disponía –. Si algo nos falta a los traidores a la sangre es empezar a comprar artefactos muggles.

–Es una forma de comunicación muy eficiente, a decir verdad. Mucho más que las lechuzas, por lo menos.

Ginny miró a Harry entrecerrando sus ojos; aparentemente creía que su novio se estaba volviendo loco. –Díselo a mi padre. Seguramente te hará caso –le dijo mientras que con su varita hacía levitar una pesada caja repleta de libros.

–No. Arthur sigue intentando arreglar la motocicleta de Sirius. Si le llego a decir lo del teléfono Molly terminará haciendo estallar el cobertizo con un _Reducto _–le respondió Harry.

El muchacho terminó de acomodar una pila de cajas y se sacudió el polvo de las manos, satisfecho. Sin embargo, las cajas de abajo no soportaron el peso de las de arriba y la pila comenzó a inclinarse; Harry se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo las cajas se estrellaban contra el piso.

–Maldición –refunfuñó, resoplando con fastidio. Definitivamente no le gustaba mudarse.

–Es la tercera vez que vengo desde que te has mudado, y esto está cada vez peor –gruñó Ginny sin una pizca de humor; apuntó su varita hacia el desastre y murmuró: –_Reparo._

–Gracias –le dijo Harry, mientras las cajas se reubicaban pesadamente en una despareja pila. –¿Aún no has podido con los hechizos no verbales? –le preguntó haciendo una pausa; hacía tiempo que se lo quería preguntar pero no se había atrevido hasta ahora.

–No del todo.

Harry se sentó a descansar en un sillón de tres cuerpos, el único mueble que había comprado por el momento además de la cama, ubicado frente a una pequeña chimenea. –Es algo difícil. Y Snape no nos lo hizo nada fácil.

–¿Snape? Vaya suerte. Hubiera querido verte en las clases de Defensa con ese idiota de Carrow –bufó Ginny, sentándose al lado de su novio. –Espero que finalmente este año nos toque alguien digno.

La voz de la pelirroja había sonado a desgano. Hogwarts no comenzaría el año hasta principios de diciembre (debido a las incesantes tareas de reconstrucción y refacción por los destrozos ocasionados durante la guerra), y si bien el puesto de profesor de DCAO ya no estaba gafado no podía imaginarse quién lo ocuparía.

–Quizá sea momento de que el antiguo profesor del ED regrese a Hogwarts para algunas clases… –agregó su novia.

Harry sonrió con melancolía. –Quizá, pero sólo práctica, nada de teoría. Mientras tanto, puedes pedirle a Hermione que te ayude. Ella… –Harry interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo al ver que Ginny hacía gestos de burla con su rostro. –¿Qué?

–Hermione es una bruja muy brillante, Hermione sabe tal cosa, dile a Hermione que te ayude… –siguió burlándose Ginny, gesticulando con sus manos y haciendo morisquetas.

–Ya está bien, deja de hacer eso –dijo Harry, haciéndose el ofendido. –Hermione fue la primera que pudo dominar los hechizos no verbales en nuestro sexto año, por eso te la mencioné.

–Ustedes pudieron terminar sexto año, pero yo no –murmuró Ginny pensativa, mientras que con su varita hizo levitar una gran y pesada caja de cartón y la apoyó frente a ellos. La pelirroja puso sus pies sobre la caja y Harry la imitó.

Se tomaron de la mano y permanecieron sentados en silencio, admirando el fuego de la chimenea que iluminaba el caos y desorden de la vieja casa reciclada. Había cajas y pilas de libros desparramados por toda la sala. Su viejo baúl de Hogwarts y un par de sus queridas mochilas estaban en el piso. Una sábana blanca ocultaba un objeto apoyado sobre una mesa no muy grande, la cual pertenecía a los dueños anteriores de la casa; había decidido regalarla o arrojarla al mar, ya que era horrible.

El viento no paraba de silbar, golpeando con fuerza el exterior de la casa y las persianas de pesada madera. La cercanía del mar hacía que el viento no solo fuera frío sino húmedo, pero por suerte la chimenea era capaz de mantener una temperatura agradable allí dentro. Sin embargo, la iluminación provista únicamente por esa chimenea y por velas no era algo que él quería. No deseaba vivir en una casa de la época medieval como la mayoría de los magos, pero por el momento tendría que esperar a que la Cornwall Electric se dignara a ir a su casa a reconectar la electricidad. ¿Había algo de malo en tener electricidad en su casa? ¿Acaso lo expulsarían de la comunidad mágica?

–¿Dijiste algo?

–¿Yo? –se sobresaltó Harry. –No.

–Murmurabas algo sobre electricidad y... hacías unos gestos –agregó Ginny, mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

¿Había estado pensando en voz alta? ¿Y gesticulando sin darse cuenta? –No… es decir… solo estaba intentando recordar cuándo vendrían a conectarme la electricidad…

–Oh, eso…

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, intentando restar importancia a su bochorno.

–¿Así que quieres vivir como todo un muggle, cierto? –se volvió a burlar Ginny, dándole un beso en una mejilla.

–¡Sé que soy un mago, Ginny, pero no hay nada de malo en disfrutar de algunas comodidades muggles!

–¿Como por ejemplo esa cosa de la electricidad? –chicaneó la pelirroja.

–Sí –respondió Harry. Sabía que defender la tecnología muggle ante la mayor parte de los magos o brujas era una pérdida de tiempo, y Ginny al parecer no había heredado nada de la curiosidad del señor Weasley por los muggles y sus cosas. –Es algo realmente útil, lo sé por haber vivido muchos años con mis tíos. No creo que haya nada en el mundo mágico como la electricidad.

Ginny se alejó un poco del rostro de su novio y le clavó la mirada, sonriendo con un dejo de cinismo. –¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices de la magia?

–¿Qué hay con la magia?

–¿Qué hay con la magia? ¡Gracias a la magia has podido reparar el techo de esta casa, arreglar sus paredes y hacer desaparecer toneladas de basura y porquerías de los dueños anteriores!

–Pero eso qué tiene que ver con…

–Dime algo que haga esa electricidad y que la magia no pueda hacer –desafió la menor de los Weasley.

Harry resopló de impaciencia. –No se trata de una competencia, solo digo que es cómodo contar con electricidad.

–Bien, muy bien –susurró Ginny, acercándose nuevamente y besando a Harry en la boca con dulzura. –Si eso te hace feliz, pues pon esa cosa de la electricidad por todos lados.

El muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de rayo no pudo evitar sonreír: los magos y brujas que nunca tuvieron contacto con los muggles no solo no podían vestir como ellos (sin pasar vergüenza) sino que ni siquiera podían hablar de cosas muggles normalmente.

De pronto, un resplandor iluminó durante un segundo toda la casa de un fulgor resplandeciente; un instante después el estallido de un trueno pareció tirar la casa abajo.

–¡Demonios!

–¡Merlín!

Del susto, la pareja saltó unos cuantos centímetros por sobre el sillón.

–No quiero ni saber de dónde sacan ustedes esa dichosa electricidad –murmuró Ginny, recostándose sobre el sillón y poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su aún ensordecido novio. –Ustedes los muggles y su electricidad…

–¿Qué dices? Pero si soy un mago, no un…. Olvídalo –se rindió Harry al darse cuenta de la sonrisa pícara de Ginny.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos, un silencio cómodo propio de dos personas que se querían mucho y que se llevaban bien. Aún faltaba un mes para que las clases comenzaran y gracias a ello Ginny disponía de mucho tiempo libre, el cual habían decidido aprovechar juntos hasta el último minuto. Pese al desorden y a la noche tormentosa, la calidez que emanaba de la chimenea y la presencia de su novia hacían que Harry se sintiera muy a gusto. En otras circunstancias (mejor dicho, con otro clima) podrían ir a pasear por la playa, que estaba a poco menos de quinientos metros de la casa, y caminar un par de kilómetros más hasta Shell Cottage para visitar a Bill y Fleur (y a Dobby). Se imaginaba tanto a él como a Ginny caminando descalzos por la arena, abrazados y sin apuro alguno, aunque ese deseo quedaba para el siguiente verano.

–Aún no me has dicho qué es esa cosa que escondes debajo de la sábana blanca.

La voz de su novia fue como un susurro, apenas audible por encima del crepitar del fuego de la chimenea.

–Nada importante. Y no estoy escondiendo nada –respondió, ante la inagotable curiosidad de Ginny.

–¿Y entonces por qué está bajo esa sábana?

–Para que no se ensucie y se llene de polvo.

Ginny miró fijamente a su novio, entrecerrando su ceño. –Para eso están los hechizos de limpieza.

Harry no le contestó.

–Un simple _Tergeo_ y adiós suciedad… –murmuró Ginny, en voz muy baja. Luego, volvió a mirarlo, fingiendo suspicacia. –¿Conoces ese hechizo, no es así?

–¡Claro que lo conozco! –se ofendió Harry. A decir verdad, no recordaba haberlo usado nunca. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había aprendido muchos hechizos y encantamientos domésticos en Hogwarts; otra falla en su educación, aunque no tan seria como la de no haber aprendido a curar heridas.

–Sí, seguro –sonrió Ginny. –Toma tu varita. Te enseñaré a conjurarlo.

–¿Ahora?

–¡Sí! ¡No deberías depender de un elfo doméstico o de tu novia para limpiar una habitación o un objeto cualquiera! –se quejó la pelirroja.

–No recuerdo dónde dejé la varita –sentenció Harry, sin intención alguna de moverse de su privilegiado lugar.

Ginny volvió a mirar el fuego de la chimenea. –Flojo.

–Mandona.

Luego de un largo silencio mechado con relámpagos, truenos y el incesante sonido del viento golpeando sobre la casa, la muchacha volvió a insistir: –Aún no me has dicho qué es esa cosa que dices _no esconder_ debajo de la sábana blanca.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. Ginny preguntaría una y otra vez sobre lo mismo hasta que estuviera satisfecha. –Un televisor –respondió, entre avergonzado y desafiante.

Ginny se incorporó y se sentó cruzándose de piernas sobre el sillón, mirando a Harry con una imperdible expresión de sorpresa, ignorancia y burla.

–Antes de que digas nada, siempre quise tener uno, por lo menos desde que vivía con mis tíos –dijo Harry antes de que Ginny abriera su boca –y no tiene nada de malo tener un televisor, ¡no hay ninguna ley que prohíba a un mago poder ver un poco de televisión! –se defendió.

–Harry, mi amor, no me digas que has investigado a ver si existía tal ley…

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No, claro que no! –mintió Harry descaradamente.

–¿Y por qué lo tienes ahí sin usar?

–Porque debo esperar a que la Cornwall Electric venga a conectarme la electricidad, y luego llamar a alguna empresa del área que conecte el servicio de televisión por cable.

Ginny levantó sus cejas y por su gesto no había entendido nada de la explicación.

Harry suspiró y señaló al televisor. –_E__so_ funciona con electricidad, y para ver la programación se necesita una conexión por antena o por cable.

La pelirroja siguió mirándolo; cada vez entendía menos. Súbitamente, un golpeteo en una de las ventanas del amplio living los sacó de su conversación. Harry se dio vuelta pero al ver la ventana, la misma estaba tan a oscuras como la noche.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ginny, mirando hacia el mismo sitio.

–No sé. Algo golpeó la ventana.

Un rayo iluminó fugazmente la tormentosa noche, y su luz mostró una pequeña sombra parada sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Los golpeteos al vidrio se repitieron.

–Creo que es una lechuza –murmuró Ginny, confundida. – ¿Quién enviaría una lechuza a esta hora de la noche y con esta tormenta?

La pelirroja se levantó y fue rápidamente a abrir la ventana. La lechuza, de un espeso plumaje marrón, aleteó y entró a la casa, posándose en el respaldo del sillón. A continuación se sacudió la humedad del plumaje al mejor estilo perro.

–¡Pobrecilla, está empapada! –exclamó Ginny, acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza con sus dedos. –Creo que es Edlyn, una de las lechuzas de la tienda de George.

Harry se levantó del sillón y lo rodeó para ir hacia la lechuza para ver si traía algún mensaje. El ave, acostumbrada a su oficio, levantó su pata derecha mostrando un pequeñísimo estuche de cuero y un trozo de pergamino enrollado dentro; Ginny lo tomó y lo leyó con cierta urgencia.

–Sujetos extraños y encapuchados rondando Shell Cottage –susurró la pelirroja, con su rostro lívido y su ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Harry. Un rayo iluminó la casa intensa y fugazmente.

Ginny le mostró el trozo de pergamino. –Es lo que dice aquí.

Harry tomó el mensaje y lo leyó, pero no pudo identificar la escritura. Aparentemente alguien lo había escrito a las apuradas y con bastante desprolijidad.

Una nueva serie de relámpagos hicieron brillar el interior de su nuevo hogar. La calidez de la chimenea y de la compañía de Ginny se había esfumado por completo ante la incertidumbre por el misterioso mensaje, y ahora la noche y la tormenta hacían que la casa se sintiera sombría.

Harry sostuvo el trozo de pergamino entre sus dedos, pensativo y un poco alarmado. Si era una de las lechuzas de George, ¿había sido él quién había escrito ese mensaje tan escueto como preocupante? ¿Cómo podía el gemelo Weasley saber que unos sujetos merodeaban la casa de Bill si vivía en un departamento encima de su propia tienda en el callejón Diagonal, en pleno Londres? Quizá no estaba en su casa a esa hora de la noche y andaba merodeando por Shell Cottage, una posibilidad que resultaba poco creíble ya que desde la muerte de su hermano, George rara vez salía de noche y sólo se dedicaba a trabajar.

La mente del muchacho trabajaba febrilmente. Podía tratarse de un grupo de personas comunes y corrientes que se habían perdido, pero tuvo que descartar la idea: Shell Cottage aún estaba bajo el _Fidelius_ y estaba protegido por encantamientos repelentes de muggles.

–¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

Harry se encogió de hombros intentando transmitirle tranquilidad a su novia. –No lo sé. Quizá solo sean algunos muggles perdidos.

–¿Muggles? ¿A esta hora y con este clima? ¿Y encapuchados? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

Harry no pudo responderle; él tampoco creía que fueran muggles perdidos. –No, supongo que no tiene sentido.

Ginny comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. –Tenemos que ir a ver qué ocurre. No estamos lejos.

Harry levantó sus cejas, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, su novia lo interrumpió: –Necesito saber que Bill se encuentra bien.

El muchacho la miró sin sorprenderse. La conocía de memoria y no era alguien que permaneciera sentada ante un peligro o un misterio. Lo sabía desde las lejanas épocas del ED.

–Está bien –concedió Harry, suspirando y un poco dubitativo. Su vieja cicatriz no había vuelto a molestarlo desde hacía casi seis meses, pero sabía que algunos mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla de Hogwarts aún no habían sido capturados y enviados a Azkabán. Era una posibilidad, pero intentaría no mencionársela a Ginny para no ponerla más nerviosa aún.

La chica fue hacia la ventana y la volvió a abrir, para que la lechuza se marchara. –¡_Accio_ varita de Harry! –dijo a continuación.

La sábana blanca que ocultaba el televisor súbitamente se sacudió y la varita de acebo salió volando directamente a la mano de Harry, quien la tomó en el aire. Sin perder tiempo se pusieron sus abrigos, tomó a Ginny de la mano y se concentró en la tumba de Dobby. Antes de que su novia pudiera decir algo, se desaparecieron.

Un par de segundos después aparecieron en las cercanías de la casa de Bill y Fleur. Harry necesitó unos segundos más para reponerse de las desagradables sensaciones de presión y ahogo causadas por la aparición; deseaba profundamente poder aprender a controlar esas sensaciones cuando asistiera a la escuela de Aurores.

Apenas se aparecieron en el sitio, un huracán de viento salado y lluvia se abalanzó sobre ellos, empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Sintió un vacío en su estómago, producido por un fuerte déja-vú al recordar una situación muy similar junto a Dumbledore. Pese a ello, Harry supo que había elegido el lugar correcto para aparecerse sin ser notado: los continuos relámpagos iluminaban fugazmente la zona, mostrando la silueta de Shell Cottage a escasa distancia y la tumba de Dobby al final del extenso jardín fuera del cual se habían aparecido. Al estar más arriba que la casa de Bill tenían una muy buena panorámica de sus alrededores… si se pudiera distinguir algo.

–¿Puedes ver algo? –le preguntó Ginny, tomada de un brazo de su novio.

–¡Estoy en eso! –le contestó Harry. Varita en mano, comenzó a escudriñar los alrededores aprovechando la fugaz iluminación de los relámpagos. Además de la oscura silueta de la casa de Bill, asentada sobre una gran roca, solo podía ver arena y dunas por doquier, y la oscuridad de un mar que descargaba su furia sobre la playa con un continuo y salvaje oleaje. El viento golpeando su rostro y el atronador ruido del mar embravecido eran los únicos sonidos que le eran posible escuchar.

No parecía haber nadie por allí, ni tampoco sería lógico que hubiera alguien dado el pésimo clima reinante. Intentó cubrir todo el terreno que pudo con su vista y con la limitada iluminación de su varita pero le resultaba muy difícil ver algo; apenas pudo distinguir la gran piedra blanca del sepulcro de Dobby a algunos metros. La rústica inscripción AQUÍ YACE DOBBY, UN ELFO LIBRE apareció fugazmente ante sus ojos, provocándole un pinchazo en su estómago.

–¡No veo a nadie por aquí, Ginny!

Luego de escuchar sus palabras, la pelirroja se lanzó hacia la casa cubriéndose la cabeza con una parte de su grueso abrigo. Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, bufando. El camino, de piedras y arena, bajaba en zigzag hasta el hogar del hijo mayor de los Weasley, y con la escasa visibilidad el muchacho ya se veía pegándose un gran golpe contra el suelo. Medio minuto después llegaron y se refugiaron debajo de un alero de la casa, calados hasta los huesos y titiritando del frío.

Sin terciar palabra, Ginny fue hacia una ventana y apuntó hacia dentro con su varita encendida.

–¡Bill! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ábrenos, Bill!

Al mismo tiempo que Ginny llamaba a su hermano a los gritos, Harry no dejó de examinar los oscuros y ventosos alrededores. La idea de que todo era una broma de alguien cruzó momentáneamente por su mente, ya que no había podido ver a ningún extraño rondando por el sitio, pero el tono de voz de su novia lo preocupó.

–No creo que estén en casa –dijo la pelirroja un poco alarmada, aún mirando hacia dentro por la ventana. –No parece haber nadie.

Harry la miró de reojo. –Quizá no están, eso es todo.

–Fueron a cenar a la Madriguera y cuando terminaron se marcharon a su casa. Yo estuve allí y luego me escabullí a tu casa. Además, es domingo por la noche. ¡Ambos trabajan mañana!

–Cálmate, ¿quieres? Sólo asegúrate de que no estén aquí así podemos marcharnos –le respondió, mientras que la luz de un relámpago iluminó todo alrededor. Intentó mantener un tono de voz tranquilo, para apaciguar a su temperamental novia.

Ginny no paraba de mirar hacia dentro, apuntando con la luz de su varita hacia todas direcciones para ver si veía a alguien. –Es que no puedo… es difícil en estas condiciones –protestó.

–¿No sería más fácil si llamas a la puerta? –sugirió él, exasperado y con una alta dosis de sarcasmo.

La pelirroja lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo en otro idioma. Harry señaló la puerta de entrada con su cabeza, a escasos metros de donde estaban.

–Sí, supongo –refunfuñó Ginny con su orgullo dolido, y fue hacia la puerta murmurando entre dientes algunas palabrotas que de seguro eran dedicadas a su novio.

–¡Hola! ¿Bill? –gritó llamando a su hermano mientras golpeaba la puerta de madera con un puño. –¿Están en casa?

Harry, quien seguía oteando los alrededores, centró su atención en la puerta al escuchar el típico rechinar de la misma abriéndose.

–¿Estaba abierto o abriste tú?

Pero su novia no le contestó ya que se metió rápidamente en el interior de la casa. Harry no dudó en seguirla y un par de segundos después la detuvo de un brazo; el hall que comunicaba la entrada con las salas y la cocina de la planta baja y con las escaleras estaba casi totalmente a oscuras.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Pueden estar durmiendo! –le susurró a modo de reproche.

–Te repito que esta noche han cenado en la Madriguera, Harry. No se pudieron dormir tan pronto –le respondió tajantemente. –No parece que estén aquí abajo, así que iré arriba a ver si están.

–Pero… –Harry se abstuvo de seguir hablando al verla ir hacia las escaleras, iluminando todo a su paso con su varita. Se la imaginó entrando en la habitación de Bill y Fleur e interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo (lo mismo que él debería estar haciendo con Ginny en lugar de estar hurgando en Shell Cottage), y apostó a que escucharía gritos e insultos en cualquier momento.

–No tengo de qué preocuparme. No soy yo el que está husmeando sino una Weasley, así que que se arreglen entre ellos –pensó Harry intentando sentirse menos culpable.

Pero el estar parado en medio del hall de la planta baja casi a oscuras no ayudaba y, pese a la falta de luz, su mente le hizo regresar unos pocos meses en el tiempo. No había vuelto a estar allí desde aquellas semanas en las que planearon junto a Griphook la demencial irrupción en la bóveda de los Lestrange en Gringott´s. Gracias a la luz de su varita pudo distinguir las cuatro puertas que daban a los distintos ambientes de abajo, todas las cuales estaban cerradas menos la de la cocina. Y cuando comenzó a preguntarse por qué no escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de arriba, la escalera se iluminó y Ginny apareció bajando lentamente.

–No están.

La voz de la pelirroja sonó a preocupación.

–Pudieron haber ido a otro lado, Ginny –le respondió Harry.

–Ya te he dicho que han cenado en la Madriguera esta misma noche, y que cuando se fueron dijeron que se marchaban a su casa –le dijo Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Y qué? Pudieron haberse ido a otro lado sin avisar. ¿Acaso no fue lo que has hecho tú?

La muchacha suspiró; la escasa iluminación de las dos varitas fue más que suficiente para que Harry notara en el rostro de su novia que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–Por las barbas de Merlín, cielo, ¿ya has olvidado la nota que hemos recibido hace apenas unos minutos? –le recriminó Ginny, definitivamente dejando de susurrar. No era necesario hablar en voz baja ya que no había nadie en la casa, pero ella comenzó a perder su temperamento. –¿Y tú quieres ser Auror?

Harry la miró. La última frase no había sido a modo de reproche o de crítica, sino como una manera de que dejase de lado el papel neutral en el que estaba y comenzara a preocuparse como ella.

–De acuerdo –concedió. –Asegurémonos de que realmente no haya nadie en el piso superior.

Levantó su varita, apuntó hacia las escaleras y susurró: –_Homenum Revelio._

–Nadie –concluyó Harry satisfecho, luego de sentir el resultado del encantamiento.

–¡Pero… yo ya te había dicho que no había nadie arriba! –se quejó Ginny.

–Bajaste demasiado rápido, no creo que hayas revisado las tres habitaciones. –terció Harry, muy seguro de sí mismo. –Ahora sabemos que realmente no hay nadie arriba.

La pelirroja solo se había asomado con cautela a la habitación principal temiendo que Bill o Fleur la descubrieran y la convirtieran en algo peor que una mofeta. –¿Y por qué no has utilizado ese encantamiento antes de que subiera al piso de arriba? –le cuestionó de todas formas.

–Porque decidiste ir arriba a revisar sin darme tiempo a nada. –le respondió Harry, y antes de comenzar a perder la paciencia, añadió: –Será mejor que revisemos aquí abajo en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

–Bien, revisa la cocina y yo comenzaré por la sala –sugirió Ginny, casi como una orden.

–Sí, querida. –murmuró Harry, yendo hacia la última puerta de la izquierda del hall.

–Escuché eso. –retrucó la menor de los Weasley un poco en serio y otro poco en broma, perdiéndose dentro de la oscuridad de la sala comedor.

Al entrar en la cocina, Harry recordó aquella primera mañana en la que se aparecieron en Shell Cottage luego de huir de la Mansión Malfoy. Hacía frío y estaba a oscuras, por lo que encendió la chimenea con un ademán de su varita. Al instante, un fulgor cálido bañó el ambiente y el crepitar del fuego disimuló un poco el sonido del viento. Rodeó la pequeña mesa, sobre la cual había un frutero, una botella de cerveza de manteca sin abrir y un ejemplar de El Profeta, y fue hacia el fregadero bajo la ventana; no pudo evitar revivir el triste momento en el que se lavó las manos luego de haber cavado la tumba de Lobby; le pareció increíble cómo la mente de las personas atesoraban detalles tan insignificantes sin siquiera uno saberlo. El rugido del mar era constante. Levantó la vista y miró por la ventana. Los relámpagos iluminaban brevemente la espuma blanca de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas de la costa, al fin y al cabo lo único que se podía distinguir en esa tormentosa noche.

–¡Harry!

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; se había asomado por la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con la sala y parecía un poco alarmada.

–Vi luces afuera, ven –murmuró la chica ante la mirada de interrogación de su novio. Sin titubear, Harry apagó la chimenea y le pidió que apagara la luz de su varita; nuevamente a oscuras, fueron con sigilo hacia la ventana del salón comedor.

–Por allí… eso creo –indicó Ginny señalando con su mano derecha hacia un punto inmerso en la oscuridad. La ventana de la sala daba al jardín de atrás de la casa, y más allá se podía ver el muro que separaba la propiedad de la inmensidad cubierta de arena, de rocas de gran tamaño y de la típica vegetación de la zona. Pero en esa noche en particular no se veía nada, como si algún mago bromista hubiera arrojado por todo el lugar grandes cantidades de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea.

–No veo nada.

–Estoy segura que vi dos luces.

En ese mismo momento un relámpago iluminó los alrededores por una fracción de segundo, pero de nada sirvió. Por el contrario, la visión de ambos se encandiló momentáneamente y la oscuridad se hizo aún más profunda. Los dos jóvenes se pegaron a la ventana para intentar distinguir algo allí afuera.

–Quizá hayas visto el reflejo de un relámpago en algún objeto.

–Te digo que eran dos luces, y se movían de un lado al otro. No eran un reflejo –respondió la pelirroja, susurrando.

–Allí.

Harry señaló con su dedo índice hacia la oscuridad. Un punto luminoso había salido repentinamente de la nada, posiblemente de atrás de alguna gran roca, y pese a lo difícil que le resultaba distinguir algo (ya estaba nevando copiosamente) tuvo la sensación de que se dirigía a la casa.

–Es alguien con su varita encendida, y viene hacia aquí –murmuró Harry, sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Descartó que fueran Bill o Fleur, ya que según Ginny las luces habían estado vagando por afuera como si no conocieran el lugar.

–Eran dos. ¿Dónde está el otro entonces? –preguntó la pelirroja, nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento un débil y sordo ruido sonó detrás de ellos. Varita en mano, se dieron vuelta pero la sala estaba a oscuras y no pudieron ver nada; sin embargo, alguien había entrado a la casa por la cocina ya que el viento salado del exterior comenzó a colarse por toda la planta baja.

–Está en la cocina –sentenció el muchacho. Sin esperar un solo segundo, caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina y asomó su cabeza con sumo cuidado para intentar sorprender al intruso, pero la oscuridad lo mantenía casi a ciegas y el fuerte ruido del viento entrando con fuerza a través de la puerta disimulaba cualquier sonido que lo delatara. Necesitaba un elemento sorpresa que le diera una pequeña ventaja.

–_Lumos_ –dijo, en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Al instante, la cocina se iluminó por completo y una sombra se escabulló al hall de la planta baja para huir de la sorpresiva luz. Con un nudo en su estómago, Harry se lanzó a perseguirlo, golpeándose con la puerta en el hombro.

–¡Quédate quieto! –gritó al sujeto, que corrió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Gracias a la luz de su varita pudo ver que estaba cubierto con una capa y una capucha marrón oscura, y al escuchar el grito de Harry pareció detener su huida.

Ese movimiento fue suficiente para el muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

–¡_Expelliarmus_!

Su encantamiento desarmador fue tan repentino y poderoso que hizo volar hacia atrás al intruso, el cual cayó aparatosamente en el piso de madera del hall con un gemido de dolor. En ese preciso instante, Ginny apareció desde la sala y apuntó su varita al sujeto derribado para asegurar su captura. Sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo la puerta de salida se abrió violentamente y una bola de luz enceguecedora atravesó el vestíbulo y flotó a través del hall. Harry tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con un brazo por la potencia de la luz, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza extraña e incorpórea arrancaba su varita de su mano.

–¡Harry, somos nosotros!

La bola de luz se extinguió súbitamente luego de esa frase, proveniente de una voz familiar que conocía muy bien, y pese a que tenía la vista encandilada pudo ver a su mejor amiga parada cerca de la puerta, varita en mano y empapada por completo; en su otra mano tenía dos varitas más: la de él y la de Ginny.

–¡Hermione! –chilló Ginny.

–¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –Inquirió Harry, que aún sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la sorpresa por haber caído en la distracción de Hermione. Al instante se percató de quién era el sujeto al que había derribado. –¿Ron? –preguntó, mirando hacia abajo.

El pelirrojo, que todavía se hallaba en el piso, observaba a Harry con su ceño fruncido. Su cabeza había dado contra una de las paredes de piedra del hall. –¡Qué hacen ustedes dos en la casa de Bill es una pregunta más urgente que la tuya!

Algo en la voz del pelirrojo le indicó a Harry que estaba cerca de enfurecerse, y no precisamente por el golpe en su cabeza.

–Ron, cálmate. Seguro que pueden explicarlo –sugirió Hermione, con su tono de voz reconciliador. –Y son lo suficientemente grandes como para…

–¡Grandes un cuerno! –le espetó Ron a su novia, levantándose del piso.

–¿Qué te ocurre ahora, hermanito? –le cuestionó Ginny con voz autoritaria.

Ron se acomodó su túnica y con sus manos intentó secarse un poco su cabello. Comenzó a decir algo pero al mirar de reojo a Hermione desistió. –Nada.

–Escúpelo.

–No me ocurre nada, ¿está bien?

–¿Qué le ocurre ahora? –le preguntó la menor de los Weasley a Hermione. Ésta aún tenía las varitas en su mano, aunque la de ella la había bajado y ya no apuntaba a nadie.

–Bueno, es que…

–¡Has aprovechado que Bill y Fleur no estaban para venir con Harry y… y… bueno, ya sabes! –clamó Ron sin poder contenerse más tiempo. Su rostro estaba colorado como un tomate maduro, al igual que sus orejas.

–¿Qué? –se quejaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

–¡Eso que has escuchado! –desafió Ron; Harry se dio cuenta que la discusión no era con él sino con su hermana.

–Ay Ron… –se lamentó Hermione, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

–¡No sabía que Bill no iba a estar aquí, idiota! –le rugió Ginny.

–Además tengo mi propia casa, Ron, no necesitamos un lugar para estar a solas y…

La acotación de Harry fue interrumpida por Hermione, la cual fue hacia donde estaba él. –No te metas y deja que lo resuelvan ellos dos –le sugirió, entregándole su varita de acebo en la mano.

Harry no dudó un instante en hacerle caso; de hecho prefería no meterse ya que veía que los ánimos estaban caldeados de ambas partes. Estaba seguro de que, en ese estado, Ginny podría arrojarle a su hermano algún maleficio en cualquier momento si hubiera tenido su varita.

–¡Claro que sabías, sino dime qué diablos están haciendo aquí a esta hora y con esta tormenta de los mil demonios!

–Cuida tu lengua, Ronald.

–¡Que no lo sabía! –volvió a recriminarle Ginny, ignorando a Hermione. –¡Cené en la Madriguera esta misma noche, y tú mismo estabas ahí! ¡Bill y Fleur se fueron antes porque debían levantarse temprano para ir a sus trabajos!

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio, aunque los gritos de Ginny retumbaron por los rincones de la casa algunos segundos más. La explicación de la pelirroja había confundido a Ron, pero éste, lejos de pedir perdón siguió mirándola intensamente; su hermana hacía lo mismo, y en otra situación menos dramática hubiera sido una imagen muy graciosa.

–Yo… no quiero interrumpirlos, pero insisto, Ron: tengo mi propia casa y no necesitábamos venir aquí para estar a solas. –Dijo Harry, un poco nervioso. Sabía lo celoso que se ponía Ron con su hermana, pero a veces se le iba la mano.

–Así es, idiota. Yo estaba en la casa de Harry, y cuando vinimos aquí no sabíamos que Bill y Fleur no estaban –repitió Ginny, aún furiosa.

Hermione frunció su ceño, confundida.

–¡Deja de llamarme idiota! ¡Que George lo haga no te da derecho a que tú lo hagas!

–Si George te llama idiota es por algo, ¿o no? –ladró la pelirroja.

–Es porque trabajamos en la tienda todo el día, es parte de la costumbre y yo también le llamo idiota o mentecato, así nos tratamos los hombres y… ¿estabas en la casa de Harry a esta hora de la noche?

–¡Sí! ¿Y quieres que te cuente qué estábamos haciendo? –le respondió Ginny maliciosamente.

Ron abrió los ojos desmedidamente y dio un paso atrás. –Que ni se te ocurra.

–Que suerte que aún tengo la varita de tu novia, ¿no? –murmuró Hermione para que sólo escuche Harry, al tiempo que se la mostraba.

–¿Entonces te has hecho de dos varitas, además de la tuya, en cuanto entraste al hall?

–Tres con la de Ron.

–Impresionante –admitió Harry en medio del griterío de los Weasley. –Podrías ser una gran Auror sin dudas.

–No fue tan difícil –dijo Hermione, un poco ruborizada. Con un movimiento de su varita encendió un par de faroles del hall y luego comenzó a secarse el cabello con un chorro de aire caliente. –Me he valido de un _lumos máxima_ modificado para sorprenderlos y enceguecerlos, y la varita de Ron ya estaba en el piso.

–¡Y yo tengo 17 años y por lo tanto soy mayor! ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones, Ronald Weasley!

Los gritos entre Ginny y Ron seguían en una escalada sin control debido al temperamento de ambos. El papel sobre-protector del pelirrojo chocaba continuamente contra el ímpetu de su hermana, criada entre varones y acostumbrada a ser la menor.

–Hay algo que no entiendo –le preguntó Hermione a su amigo, con su mirada pensativa e intentando peinarse un poco luego de haberse secado –¿Tú y Ginny estaban en tu casa solos?

–Yo… –Harry había sido tomado por sorpresa y no quería parecer nervioso. –Sí, es que me estaba ayudando con todo eso de la mudanza, tú sabes, y luego…

–Guárdate los detalles, Harry –interrumpió ella.

–¡Hermione, dame mi varita! –vociferó Ginny enfrascada en su discusión, fuera de sí.

–No –le contestó, y volvió a mirar a Harry. Ambos intentaban permanecer ajenos a la pelea. –Pero si estaban en tu casa solos, ¿entonces para qué vinieron a la casa de Bill a esta hora y con esta tormenta?

–Porque recibimos una lechuza con una nota que decía que había extraños merodeando por aquí.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y poniéndose seria. Luego de pensar unos momentos, dijo: –Qué extraño. Nosotros también hemos recibido una nota un poco enigmática.

–¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también? –preguntó Harry, confundido. Su idea de que la nota había sido una broma de George para que Ron los encontrara allí y se cabreara perdía sentido.

–Sí. Cuando entré y me di cuenta que eran ustedes dos comencé a creer que la advertencia que recibimos era alguna clase de broma de tu parte, o de George. –explicó la muchacha.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! –bramó Ginny; su voz se estaba poniendo cada vez más aguda.

–Por tu bien, espero que papá no se entere de esto –bramó a su vez Ron, apuntándola con su dedo. –¡Hermione, dame mi varita!

Su novia ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle.

–Papá ya sabía que hoy iba a la noche a lo de Harry –le espetó su hermana, cruzándose furiosamente de brazos.

–Papá puede ser, pero mamá…

–¿Y quién se lo va a contar? –cuestionó Ginny inquietándose ante la idea.

–¡No lo sé, quizá yo se lo diga!

–A veces creo que es una suerte que seamos hijos únicos –murmuró Hermione, fastidiada por los gritos.

–Mi primo Dudley me hizo la vida imposible de pequeño, así que no se qué creer –opinó Harry, igualmente molesto.

–¡Harry, dile al imbécil de tu amigo que ni siquiera se le ocurra decirle algo de esto a mi madre! –le pidió Ginny casi en un chillido.

Pero Harry tenía su mente en otro lado, lejos de la ridícula pelea entre hermanos. Había notado algún gesto de preocupación o duda en Hermione y ahora él sentía lo mismo, ya que la sola idea de que los cuatro hubieran recibido advertencias similares y hubieran terminado encontrándose en Shell Cottage de casualidad le parecía muy poco creíble.

Ron tomó el silencio de su amigo pensativo como un triunfo suyo, y se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de suficiencia hacia su hermana. Harry notó eso y no entendió por qué reaccionaba así: nunca lo apoyaba cuando se ponía celoso o lo embargaba una exagerada necesidad de sobre-protección para con Ginny.

–Ginny, ¿tienes la nota que llevó la lechuza a mi casa? –le preguntó, decidiendo que lo mejor era cambiar rápido de tema… a uno en apariencia más importante.

La pelirroja, aún encendida por la discusión, lo miró ofendida por no haberle contestado mientras buscaba el trozo de pergamino dentro de su grueso abrigo. –Sí, yo… creo que… aquí está. No sé para qué lo quieres, está muy claro que alguien quiso que Ron me encontrara aquí y se enfadara…

Mientras le tendía la nota a Harry, Hermione sacó otro trozo similar de pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos internos y se lo mostró a su amigo.

–_El matrimonio Weasley no ha llegado a su guarida_ –leyó Harry en voz alta, tal cual decía el trozo de pergamino que tenía Hermione.

Luego de algunos segundos de consideración, Ron indagó: –¿Tú tienes una igual, Harry? ¿Qué dice?

–_Sujetos extraños y encapuchados rondando Shell Cottage._

El silencio se impuso entre los cuatro por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en la oscura y solitaria casa. Era evidente que ninguno comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo y que la certeza de que había sido alguna clase de broma gastada por alguien se estaba tambaleando.

–Bien, repasemos –dijo Harry finalmente, con la intención de poner un poco de orden dentro de su mente. –¿Quién les ha dado esa nota?

–Una lechuza entró a mi habitación después de cenar –repuso Ron.

–¿Y tú como te has enterado? –le preguntó a Hermione.

–Ella estaba conmigo en mi habitación. Subió después de ayudar a mi madre a lavar los platos y… bueno, estábamos conversando –Contestó el pelirrojo, viendo que su novia se había ruborizado un poco y tardaba en responder.

–Es decir, estaban _solos_ en tu habitación… conversando –indagó Ginny, sin creerle.

–Soy mayor que tú y puedo hacer lo que me plazca –ladró Ron.

–¡Apenas tienes un año más que yo, grandísimo hipócrita! –graznó su hermana, furiosa nuevamente.

–¡Y que no se te olvide! –Le devolvió Ron.

–¡Dejen de pelear!

El chillido de Hermione, a modo de orden, logró su efecto y ambos hermanos se callaron. Harry sabía, sin embargo, que era sólo temporal y que volverían a la carga.

–Entonces, ¿recibieron la lechuza y decidieron venir hasta aquí? –continuó indagando el muchacho de la cicatriz.

–Ron pensó que era una broma de alguien y quiso cerciorarse personalmente de que tanto Bill como Fleur habían llegado a Shell Cottage –explicó Hermione.

–Si tuvieran teléfono… –pensó Harry.

–Pero cuando llegamos vimos la casa a oscuras y luces de varitas adentro, así que nos preocupamos. Sabíamos que ni Bill ni Fleur estarían con sus varitas encendidas adentro y entramos para sorprender a los intrusos –completó Ron, con su ceño fruncido.

–¿Y quisiste sorprendernos entrando por la cocina?

–No te pases de listo –se quejó el pelirrojo ante la chicana de su amigo, e inconscientemente se frotó con su mano la parte de la cabeza que se había golpeado cuando lo derribaron. –Sólo fue una distracción para que Hermione pudiera entrar sin ser vista –completó.

–Sí, claro. Y seguro que también planearon que te reventaras la cabeza contra la pared –añadió Ginny con cinismo.

–No, ¡pero Hermione te quitó la varita más rápido que un escarbato encuentra oro! –le espetó su hermano.

–¡Acábenla de una vez!

Un par de furibundos relámpagos fueron seguidos de un poderoso trueno que estalló violentamente justo cuando Hermione terminaba de reprenderlos; el efecto del trueno superpuesto casualmente a su exasperación había resultado formidable (y atemorizante).

–Revisemos la casa para asegurarnos de que Bill y Fleur no están.

–Ya lo hemos hecho, Ron –dijo Harry, fastidiado.

–Quizá… luego de cenar se fueron a otro lado –especuló el pelirrojo.

–Tú los escuchaste al igual que yo. No quisieron quedarse hasta tan tarde en la Madriguera porque debían levantarse temprano por la mañana y se marcharon hacia aquí –dijo Hermione.

–Bueno, entonces si esa nota que recibimos es cierta algo pudo ocurrirles en el camino.

Harry notó cómo su amigo se estaba poniendo nervioso.

–¿En el camino? El _Fidelius_ sigue activo en ambos lugares. Se deben haber desaparecido justo fuera del límite del encantamiento en la Madriguera y haber aparecido apenas pasando el muro de piedra del jardín a escasos metros de aquí. ¿Cómo pudo haberles ocurrido algo en el camino?

Para Harry, la reflexión de Hermione era correcta, y súbitamente recordó lo que había visto en la cocina. Sin mediar palabra alguna se dirigió hacia allí y cuando llegó cerró la puerta y encendió la pequeña chimenea nuevamente. Unos momentos después el frío húmedo de la noche comenzó a ceder ante el fulgor del cálido fuego.

–Yo tampoco creo que les haya ocurrido algo en el camino. De hecho, creo que han estado aquí y por algún motivo se han ido –sostuvo, luego de que todos llegaran a la cocina tras él.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Ron, que fue hacia el fuego para calentarse las manos.

–Por la botella de cerveza y el periódico –dijo Harry, señalando la mesa. –Se me ocurre que Bill se aprestaba a sentarse a leer El Profeta luego de llegar de la Madriguera, antes de irse a dormir.

–¿Y eso lo deduces solo por mirar lo que hay en la mesa, Sherlock? –Se burló Hermione, extrañamente bromista.

–¿Sherlock? –interrumpió Ron. –¿Qué es un Sherlock?

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo con seriedad. –¡Lo dije por Sherlock Holmes!

Ron hizo su típico gesto de no comprender (levantar su ceño y encogerse de hombros).

–¿Es que nunca has oído hablar de Sherlock Holmes? ¿O de Scotland Yard? –se exasperó Hermione. Obviamente le resultaba inverosímil que alguien no lo conociera, aunque fuera un descendiente de decenas y decenas de generaciones de magos y brujas.

–Mira, no conozco a los políticos muggles, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Sherlock Holmes no fue un político! Fue un… bueno, no importa –se conformó la muchacha, desistiendo de explicarle a su novio sobre el famoso detective inglés al notar que Ginny tampoco sabía nada sobre el sujeto.

–Bien dicho, ciertamente no importa.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina. –Tú conoces a Bill. ¿Tiene sentido lo que ha dicho Harry? –le preguntó a regañadientes.

–Sí, tiene sentido. De hecho Bill suele leer el periódico por la noche antes de acostarse y ocasionalmente tomarse una cerveza al mismo tiempo –expuso Ron pensativo.

Harry se alejó de la mesa y fue hacia la ventana sobre el fregadero. Si antes la noche le había parecido cerrada, ahora parecía estarlo aún más si eso era posible. La tormenta eléctrica que se abatía sobre el sur de Inglaterra parecía estar yéndose, aunque no así el viento y la lluvia. Solo podía suponer que estaba mirando hacia el mar, ya que podía escucharlo embravecido golpeando contra las rocas de la costa pero no veía nada salvo negrura.

Se preguntó si no estaban exagerando con la situación. ¿Acaso no era posible que Bill y Fleur se hubieran ido a otro lugar? Eran un matrimonio y no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que les venía en ganas de hacer. Pero allí estaban ellos cuatro, en la casa de Bill (a la que habían entrado a la fuerza) a altas horas de la noche, como si estuvieran fisgoneando su vida privada. Ese último pensamiento le dio muy mala espina, porque no distaba mucho de la realidad. ¿Qué pensaría Bill si llegara a su casa justo en ese momento?

Sin embargo, estaban esas dos extrañas advertencias que habían recibido por separado.

Harry suspiró y se dio vuelta. Si algo había aprendido era que nunca había que descartar ninguna posibilidad, por lo menos hasta que se pudiera descartarla… y nada de lo que habían advertido esas dos notas había resultado cierto. ¿Correspondía entonces descartarlas?

–Bien, miren. Pienso que no deberíamos estar aquí ya que por ahora no ha ocurrido nada.

–¿Nada? ¿Y qué hay de las notas?

–A eso iba, Ginny. Alguien las ha enviado con algún propósito que desconocemos y a dos lugares distintos. Eso es todo lo que sabemos.

–Pero… el que las haya enviado sabía que tanto ustedes –expuso Hermione, señalando a Harry y a Ginny –como Ron y yo terminaríamos viniendo a Shell Cottage a cerciorarnos de las advertencias.

–Seguramente.

–¿Entonces, por qué crees que no ha ocurrido nada? –cuestionó Hermione.

–No había extraños rondando por el lugar y tanto Bill como Fleur han estado aquí pero parece que se han marchado a algún otro sitio. Ambas notas de advertencia resultaron falsas, o por lo menos no ciertas, así que nada fuera de lo normal ha ocurrido.

–¿Nada fuera de lo normal? ¡Harry, alguien nos ha enviado dichas notas con algún propósito! –se indignó Ron. –¡Eso es poco normal!

–Pero no ha ocurrido nada de lo que debiéramos preocuparnos. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Llamar a los Aurores para que busquen a Bill y a Fleur? ¡Apenas transcurrieron tres horas desde la cena en la Madriguera!

–Lo que creo que mi queridísimo hermano quiere decir es que está preocupado por Bill y que quiere estar seguro de que no le ha ocurrido nada –terció Ginny. Ron le dedicó un gesto a su hermana, aunque era justo lo que quería decir.

–Bien, entonces dinos qué hacer, Ron –repuso Harry, fastidiado. Debería estar en su casa disfrutando de la compañía de Ginny y no perdiendo el tiempo en lo de Bill y Fleur.

–Yo creo…

–¿Por qué no observamos las notas con más detenimiento? –sugirió Hermione. Tomó la que aún sostenía su amigo y la puso sobre la mesa, justo al lado de la que Ron había recibido. Encendió la luz de la varita, ya que el fuego de la chimenea no era suficiente, y comenzó a examinarlas con cuidado.

A simple vista, los dos pequeños trozos de pergamino amarillento le parecieron muy similares a Harry, pero Hermione no pensaba lo mismo.

–Creo que ambas notas provienen de pergaminos diferentes –murmuró, acercando su rostro a la mesa para ver mejor. –Y estoy segura de que fueron escritas por dos personas distintas. Las letras de las notas son diferentes.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso? –indagó Ron, impaciente, luego de un rato de silencio.

Hermione se irguió y se puso derecha. –Que como mínimo hay dos personas involucradas en esto, las cuales obviamente actuaron conjuntamente.

Ron levantó sus cejas esperando más información, pero al no escuchar más nada lanzó un bufido al aire, detalle que no se le escapó a su novia.

–Si no te es suficiente lo que pienso, podrías salir de al lado de la chimenea y acercarte a la mesa para colaborar –dijo Hermione a modo de reproche.

–Creo que la lechuza que nos llevó la advertencia era Edlyn, de la tienda de George –acotó Ginny, mirando a Ron. –¿No has reconocido a la que voló hasta la Madriguera?

Ron negó con su cabeza. –No. Y no creo que haya sido Edlyn. George y Verity aún la están adiestrando y no la utilizan por el momento.

–Estoy segura que…

–Edlyn es demasiado joven como para que la hubieran enviado de noche y con esta tempestad abatiéndose por toda Inglaterra –respondió tajantemente Ron.

–Harry creía que podía haber sido George el que…

–¿George? No lo creo, por lo menos no la que hemos recibido esta noche –opinó observando las notas de más cerca. –No, la que recibieron ustedes tampoco la ha escrito él. Si hubiera sido él las hubiera firmado, ¿o no? ¡Además, no tiene sentido! George no escribiría algo como "_Matrimonio Weasley"_ ni avisaría sobre extraños en Shell Cottage sin identificarse…

Ginny comenzaba nuevamente a perder los estribos por las interrupciones de su hermano pero Harry creía que la lógica de Ron era acertada. Y si además no había sido una de las lechuzas de la tienda de George, entonces éste quedaba descartado como el que había enviado las dichosas notas de advertencia.

–Genial. Cada vez sabemos menos –masculló Harry.

–Quizá volvieron a la Madriguera. Deberíamos ir a ver si están allí –sugirió Hermione.

–No quisiera que mamá o papá se preocupen si no es extremadamente necesario –dijo Ginny, mirando a su hermano para buscar su apoyo; Harry comprendió a qué se refería.

Ron asintió con su cabeza. –Sí, yo tampoco quiero eso.

–No hace falta que le digan nada, por el momento. Sólo tienes que ir y fijarte si están, y si tu mamá o tu papá preguntan, diles que has regresado a buscar algo que olvidaste –le explicó Hermione.

Sin mediar más palabras, Ron fue hacia la puerta de salida al tiempo que se ponía el abrigo. Debía salir por la puerta que daba al jardín y caminar unos cuantos metros en subida hasta traspasar el muro de piedra para poder desaparecerse.

–Espero que no se tarde.

–No lo creo, Ginny. La Madriguera no está nada lejos de aquí y puede aparecerse directamente.

Harry volvió su vista nuevamente a la ventana de la cocina. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y la oscuridad del exterior era tal que le daba la impresión de que lo envolvía por completo; incluso las palabras de Hermione le parecieron lejanas.

De pronto, un estruendo resonó por toda la casa, tan repentino y potente que Harry y las dos muchachas se petrificaron en sus sitios sin poder reaccionar del susto. Claramente no había sido un trueno, sino más bien como un furibundo golpe al exterior de la casa que incluso había hecho temblar hasta el piso.

–¿Qué… fue… eso? –preguntó Hermione tartamudeando. Solo obtuvo como respuesta la mirada desencajada de la pelirroja; Harry, con su corazón aún sobresaltado, tenía su varita en mano pero no comprendía qué había sido ese ruido.

–Yo… no lo sé… un trueno? –sugirió Ginny, que al igual que su novio ya había sacado su varita de su bolsillo.

La lluvia golpeando contra el techo y el crepitar del fuego volvieron a ser los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban, mientras que los tres muchachos permanecían expectantes en sus lugares, como si esperaran otro de esos ruidos. Harry sabía que no había sido un trueno, pero al no hallar respuesta sobre lo que pudo haber ocasionado semejante estallido su mente comenzó a imaginar causas tan inverosímiles como una bomba o alguna clase de avión que se había estrellado justo al lado de la casa.

–Un trueno no hace temblar el piso ni las paredes de semejante forma –aseguró el muchacho, sacudiendo su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas absurdas de encima.

Unos instantes después el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y la luz de una varita iluminando el hall indicaron que Ron había vuelto. Al entrar en la cocina no pudo dejar de notar la forma en que su amigo, su novia y su hermana lo observaban.

–Ni rastros de Bill o Fleur en la Madriguera –dijo, yendo directamente a la chimenea para calentarse un poco e incómodo por cómo lo seguían mirando. –Bueno, ¿por qué me miran así?

–¿No has escuchado nada?

–¿Cómo qué?

–¡Una explosión, Ron! ¡Hace solo unos momentos! –insistió Hermione.

–Acabo de regresar, Hermione. ¿No has escuchado lo que dije? Bill no estaba en la Madriguera…

El desinterés de Ron desapareció al instante; un nuevo y ensordecedor ruido estalló en los oídos de los presentes, tan fuerte como el anterior.

–¡Pero qué demonios!

Harry apenas pudo escuchar la queja de su amigo por culpa del zumbido en sus oídos. Las paredes habían vuelto a sacudirse y un candelabro de metal ubicado en una repisa cayó al piso.

–¿Acaso se ha caído un gigante sobre la casa? –gimió Ron, mirando inconscientemente hacia arriba.

–Bueno Harry, creo que ya no puedes decir que aquí no ha ocurrido nada –dijo una nerviosa Ginny quien, al igual que el resto, mantenía la varita lista para lo que fuera.

Resoplando de fastidio, Harry se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había provocado semejante estruendo lo haría trizas en un par de segundos, pero su curiosidad se imponía (cuándo no…) a todos sus sentidos, los que le indicaban que permaneciera dentro de la casa.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? –cuestionó Hermione alarmada, al intuir lo que su amigo quería hacer.

–Afuera. Es la única manera de saber qué está ocurriendo, ¿o no?

Su amiga no le respondió, aunque su mirada reflejaba cierto temor.

–Yo saldré por la puerta que da al jardín –dijo Ron, con su voz forzosamente firme.

–No creo que sea conveniente que salgan ambos al mismo tiempo, Ron –le dijo su novia. –Deja que Harry se asome por la puerta a ver si puede ver algo.

–Si, seguro que Harry sólo se asomará por la puerta… –le respondió mientras se iba hacia la parte de la casa que daba al jardín trasero.

–Harry, no veo la necesidad de que ambos… –volvió a insistir su amiga.

–Descuida, Hermione. No saldré, sólo me asomaré –le contestó interrumpiéndola, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

En cuanto abrió la puerta un vendaval de viento y lluvia lo azotó salvajemente, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. Cerró la puerta con gran esfuerzo y varita en mano se dispuso a escudriñar los alrededores. El sonido del viento se entremezclaba con el del oleaje, que por la tormenta rompía con fuerza contra las rocas de la costa. No podía ver dicho espectáculo, ya que la casa estaba ubicada cerca del borde de un acantilado, pero se estremeció al imaginarse la furia del oleaje golpeando la casa.

De a poco, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y comenzó a distinguir sombras y siluetas.

–_Lumos Solem_ –dijo, haciendo una floritura con su varita. Desde su punta salió un rayo de luz lo suficientemente potente como para poder iluminar los alrededores, aunque sólo por algunos segundos (los hechizos lumínicos–calóricos utilizaban mucha energía mágica y no tenía casi nada de práctica con ellos). No pudo ver nada extraño.

Rodeó la casa en dirección al jardín trasero, intentando no patinar en las empapadas rocas del sitio y lo más pegado posible a la pared externa de la misma, para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia. Caminó hasta el muro de piedra para inspeccionar el terreno pero sólo pudo distinguir la luz de la varita de Ron, que vagaba por el jardín a varios metros de distancia.

–¿Has visto algo?

El grito de Ron llegó a los oídos de Harry mezclado con los del viento y la lluvia, dándole la sensación de que estaba mucho más lejos de lo que en realidad estaba.

–¡No! ¡Volvamos! –le respondió, con gritos y con señas de su varita.

Harry y Ron retornaron frustrados y empapados, y en cuanto se metieron al hall de la casa comenzaron a sacudirse y a escurrirse la ropa y el cabello. Hermione, con un vago movimiento de su varita, encendió de nuevo un par de lámparas de gas al ir a recibirlos junto a Ginny.

–Menos mal que sólo ibas a asomar tu cabeza…

–Quise ver si aún estaba lloviendo –le respondió Harry con cinismo a su amiga mientras se echaba aire caliente en su cabello.

–¿Y vieron algo, además de mucha lluvia?

–Sí, un viento que te daría vuelta los calzones y…

–Déjalo ahí Ron –dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo el comentario malhumorado de su novio. –¿Harry?

El muchacho aún tiritaba del frío pero de a poco estaba recuperando un poco de calor. –¿Además de lluvia y viento? Nada de nada.

–¿Pero entonces que han sido esos ruidos?

Nadie pudo responder la inquietud de Ginny, y se miraron entre ellos con un dejo de preocupación. Ya no se trataba sólo de que no supieran nada de Bill y Fleur sino que ni siquiera podían explicar el origen de aquellas explosiones que parecían abatirse sobre la casa. En ese mismo momento, un tercer estruendo sacudió la casa hasta los cimientos y hasta el piso volvió a temblar. Al igual que las dos veces anteriores, el ruido pareció provenir de afuera y retumbó con fuerza en cada rincón de cada habitación, dándoles la sensación de que ellos cuatro eran como pequeños insectos indefensos que estaban a la merced de algo gigantesco. ¿Alguien estaba golpeando la casa desde arriba?

–¡Ahí está de nuevo! –gimió Ron con un poco de miedo; apuntó su varita al techo, al igual que el resto.

–¡Esto es ridículo, no puede ser! –exclamó Harry irritado, quien varita en mano corrió hacia la puerta para salir nuevamente.

–¡Harry, no!

Pero el muchacho no hizo caso al ruego de Ginny. Estaba asustado pero al mismo tiempo ardía en ganas de dilucidar qué estaba ocurriendo; nuevamente su curiosidad terminaba tomando la última decisión. En cuanto salió miró hacia arriba de la casa y buscó con su vista en todas direcciones; esperaba descubrir qué o quién era el causante de los estruendos pero se frustró al no ver nada… nuevamente.

Un par de instantes después Ron también salió a investigar a la fría y húmeda noche pero se llevó por delante a Harry, distraído con lo que veía con sus propios ojos.

–¿Qué demonios…? –gimió el pelirrojo, casi en un susurro.

Harry estaba observando hacia arriba cuando Ron se chocó con él, haciéndolo trastabillar unos pasos. Sin embargo, reconoció al momento el tono de voz de su amigo y supo que estaba aterrado, algo que pudo comprobar al ver su rostro lívido y casi transparente.

Con el corazón en su boca, se dio vuelta para mirar hacia donde miraba Ron y su sangre se congeló al instante.

Una figura los observaba.

* * *

*****HP*****


	2. Parte 2

**Especial de Halloween - final de la primera parte  
**

* * *

_–¡Esto es ridículo, no puede ser! –exclamó Harry irritado, quien varita en mano corrió hacia la puerta para salir nuevamente._

_–¡Harry, no!_

_Pero el muchacho no hizo caso al ruego de Ginny. Estaba asustado pero al mismo tiempo ardía en ganas de dilucidar qué estaba ocurriendo; nuevamente su curiosidad terminaba tomando la última decisión. En cuanto salió miró hacia arriba de la casa y buscó con su vista en todas direcciones; esperaba descubrir qué o quién era el causante de los estruendos pero se frustró al no ver nada… nuevamente._

_Un par de instantes después Ron también salió a investigar a la fría y húmeda noche pero se llevó por delante a Harry, distraído con lo que veía con sus propios ojos._

_–¿Qué demonios…? –gimió el pelirrojo, casi en un susurro._

_Harry estaba observando hacia arriba cuando Ron se chocó con él, haciéndolo trastabillar unos pasos. Sin embargo, reconoció al momento el tono de voz de su amigo y supo que estaba aterrado, algo que pudo comprobar al ver su rostro lívido y casi transparente._

_Con el corazón en su boca, se dio vuelta para mirar hacia donde miraba Ron y su sangre se congeló al instante._

_Una figura los observaba._

* * *

**Especial de Halloween - 2da. parte**

¿Era un hombre? Harry sabía que no lo era. Medía casi tres metros y permanecía de pie a unos pocos metros más allá del muro de piedra del jardín, aunque el muchacho juraría que no tenía pies ni piernas. Pese a la lluvia y a la oscuridad de la noche, pudo notar que parecía estar cubierto por una larga sábana o túnica más negra que el azabache, y una extensa y puntiaguda capucha de igual color cubría su cabeza (o lo que fuera que hubiera en lugar de cabeza).

Inconscientemente apuntó su varita hacia esa aparición intentando controlar el temblor de su brazo. Ron, asustado como pocas veces en su vida, imitó a su amigo aunque permanecía un paso por detrás de él.

–¿Qué es eso? –tartamudeó Ron, en un susurro casi inaudible.

El corazón de Harry latía desbocado y sentía la adrenalina del miedo recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era un dementor? Quizá el frío de la noche disimulaba el típico frío que se sentía al estar cerca de ellos, y quizá la escasa visibilidad no le permitía distinguir sus brazos y sus manos grises cubiertas de pústulas, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo por el sudoeste de Inglaterra?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se concentró en algunos recuerdos felices junto a Ginny y de su varita brotó su _patronus_. El fantasmal y brillante ciervo con astas se formó delante de él y tras un movimiento de su varita arremetió hacia la oscura figura, iluminando todo a su paso. Sin embargo, para el desconcierto de Harry, el _patronus_ la atravesó como si no estuviera ahí y solo sacudió su negra túnica. Para peor, la aparición voló en dirección a los aterrados muchachos, quienes del susto se cubrieron con sus brazos. Justo sobre ellos, la figura se deshizo en una negra bruma para desaparecer por completo, justo al mismo tiempo que el ciervo plateado se deshacía en una brillante neblina a cierta distancia de ellos.

Aún petrificado en el sitio, Harry abrió los ojos para ver qué había sucedido, pero no pudo ver a tiempo a esa cosa. Ron aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, y tanto Hermione como Ginny (que se habían asomado por la puerta) permanecían estupefactas, con el susto marcado a fuego en sus pálidos rostros.

–¿Ya se fue? –gimió el pelirrojo.

–Yo… creo que sí –tartamudeó Harry, sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados por si esa criatura volvía y se les abalanzaba encima de nuevo. –¡Abre tus malditos ojos y ayúdame a buscar a esa cosa!

–Esa cosa no era un dementor, Harry. ¿Por qué hiciste aparecer tu _patronus_? –le cuestionó Ron, quien abrió sus ojos muy despacio, temiendo lo que pudiera ver. Encendiendo su varita, se unió a la búsqueda por el cielo nocturno aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse de su sitio.

–Parecía un dementor…

–Si hubiera sido un dementor, ya nos hubiera…

–¡Pero qué hacen allí todavía! ¡Vuelvan a la casa de una vez por todas!

El chillido de Hermione los devolvió a la realidad, y sin protestar corrieron hacia la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. No por la lluvia, que ya no caía tan copiosamente, ni por el frío y húmedo viento, que parecía haber amainado bastante, sino por el terror que aún carcomía sus huesos.

–¿Están bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué has utilizado tu _patronus_? –Hermione ametralló a preguntas a Harry. Tanto los tres amigos como Ginny se habían amontonado en el pequeño vestíbulo de la entrada.

–¿Y cómo iba a saber qué demonios era esa cosa? ¡Creí que era un dementor, por eso utilicé mi _patronus_!

–¡Por supuesto que no era un dementor, Harry! ¡No pudo ser un dementor ya que el Ministerio los ha expulsado de Inglaterra! –respondió Hermione sin dejar de chillar.

De pronto, el rostro de Ron se desfiguró por el pánico. –¡Era un Lethifold!

Hermione miró a su novio entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo su mejor gesto de exasperación. –¡Y mucho menos un Lethifold, Ron! ¡Si hubieras leído "_Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" _alguna vez sabrías que solo viven en los trópicos y quedan muy pocos! –le reprochó.

–Cálmate, ¿quieres? ¡Deja de gritar que nos dejarás sordos a todos!

–No puedo ver nada desde aquí –murmuró Harry, que se debatía entre quedarse refugiado dentro de la casa y salir nuevamente.

–No vuelvan a salir, por favor. Podemos ir a la sala para ver por la ventana –le imploró Ginny al oído. Lo tomó del brazo y fueron hacia allí rápidamente, seguidos por Ron y su novia.

–¡Además, los Lethifold tienen el aspecto de una capa negra y se arrastra por el suelo! –prosiguió Hermione en el camino hacia la sala; parecía extremadamente nerviosa, como si necesitara dejar bien en claro que no había sido un encuentro con la mortal criatura.

–¡Está bien, te creo! –le ladró Ron.

Los cuatro muchachos se asomaron por la ventana de la sala para ver hacia fuera. La tormenta parecía haber pasado y solo quedaban ráfagas de viento, y la lluvia había finalmente cesado pero el sur de Inglaterra se caracterizaba por ser inestable en sus fríos otoños y podía volver a llover en cualquier momento.

–Parece que esa cosa no está más.

–No esperaba que aún estuviera. ¿No has visto cómo se desintegró cuando se nos echó encima? –le respondió Harry a su amigo, sin dejar de observar hacia fuera.

–No fue un Dementor ni un Lethifold, y menos aún un fantasma. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? –se preguntó Ron, que por su tono de voz todavía estaba aterrado.

El pálido brillo de la luna llena comenzó a aparecer intermitentemente por entre los nubarrones, señal de que la tormenta se alejaba. Repentinamente, un fuerte golpe proveniente de la cocina los hizo saltar en el aire del susto; los chillidos de Ginny y Hermione le rompieron los tímpanos a Harry.

Los cuatro muchachos se petrificaron en su lugar por enésima vez en la noche, apuntando con sus varitas hacia la cocina pero sin poder despegar sus pies del piso de rústica madera de la sala.

–¿Quién está ahí? –vaciló Ron, ya sin reservas para soportar más miedo. –¿Bill, eres tú?

–¡Claro que no es Bill! ¡Nadie ha entrado por la puerta! –le recriminó Ginny en un susurro.

–Ve a ver qué ha sido eso, Harry –dijo Ron, en el mismo tono de voz que su hermana. Y antes de que Harry se quejara, agregó: –Comenzarás la escuela de Aurores dentro de poco, así que aquí tienes un poco de práctica.

El muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de rayo miró a Ron desconcertado y con ansias de pegarle un buen golpe, pero no quería quedar mal con su novia. Fue con sigilo hacia la puerta y se asomó con toda la cautela posible; en seguida vio lo que había provocado el ruido.

–Alguien clavó un cuchillo en la mesa –dijo mientras entraba a la cocina. Los demás, un poco aliviados, fueron tras él.

El cuchillo era uno de esos que se utilizaban para cortar carne u objetos grandes y duros; éste en particular era enorme, con el filo gastado y un largo mango de caoba, y había sido clavado cerca de un extremo de la mesa de madera de la cocina con tal fuerza que la había penetrado unos cuantos centímetros. Lo curioso era que no había sido clavado directamente sobre la mesa sino sobre un largo y angosto trozo de pergamino.

–Pero… ¡Alguien estuvo aquí! –se alarmó Hermione, quien al instante se dio vuelta y apuntando hacia el hall arrojó un encantamiento revelador de presencia humana. Luego de unos instantes supo que no había nadie en la casa salvo ellos.

–Pudieron entrar y salir por la puerta de la cocina –opinó Ron, señalándola.

–Nadie la ha abierto, Ron. Si lo hubieran hecho hubiéramos sentido el frío y el viento entrando a la cocina –desestimó Harry. La chimenea seguía encendida y había creado un cálido ambiente allí, por lo que la puerta que daba hacia el acantilado definitivamente no se había abierto.

–¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¡Alguien estuvo aquí! ¡Estamos viendo el cuchillo clavado en la mesa! –Ginny luchaba por aparentar serenidad, pero ya se veía que no iba a poder lograrlo por mucho tiempo más.

–Bueno, que alguien lea lo que dice el pergamino, porque parece latín –gruñó el pelirrojo, ofuscado por la situación. Agarró el cuchillo por el mango y luego de tres intentos y mucho esfuerzo pudo despegarlo de la mesa.

Hermione tomó el rollo de pergamino que se había liberado del cuchillo. –Es latín, y la caligrafía es muy pequeña y casi imposible de leer. No creo poder…

–Inténtalo, Hermione. Aún no sabemos nada de Bill y esto se ha puesto un poco terrorífico –la interrumpió Ron con impaciencia. Todos hablaban susurrando, en parte por el miedo que sentían y en parte porque subconscientemente no deseaban ser escuchados: el sólo estar allí agrupados alrededor del pergamino en la cocina, con el resto de la casa a oscuras y a merced de lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo afuera les hacía sentirse observados y que no estaban solos.

La muchacha comenzó a intentar descifrar el contenido con un largo resoplido. El rollo de pergamino era largo y angosto, escrito con letra muy pequeña e inclinada; sus gastados y oscurecidos bordes parecían deshacerse, dando la impresión de que era muy antiguo. A medida que los ojos marrones de Hermione recorrían el pergamino, su gesto fue cambiando: su ceño fruncido y una mueca en la comisura de sus labios reflejaron lo sorprendida que estaba (como mínimo) por lo que estaba leyendo.

–¿Y?

Hermione movía su cabeza de un lado al otro. Harry la conocía de memoria y ya sabía lo que su amiga estaba pensando, incluso sin saber qué decía el rollo. Luego de unos momentos, dijo:

–Por lo poco que puedo entender, esta casa ha sido construida en un lugar… digamos… prohibido… algo sobre una terrible maldición arrojada a esta zona por Egbert luego de asesinar a Emeric…

Hermione acercó un poco más su vista al pergamino, ya que parecía confundida o estancada en alguna frase o palabra.

–Fue un duelo durante el Medioevo –continuó la muchacha –y parece decir que la terrible maldición previene de que ningún mago o bruja descendiente de Emeric vuelva a vivir por estos lares…

Los cuatro amigos permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, desconcertados. Harry, en particular, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

–¿Acaso nos quieren educar enseñándonos un poco de historia del lugar? –bufó Ron.

–No es ninguna clase de historia. Es… una amenaza o algo así.

–¿Pero es alguna clase de broma? ¿Quién ha escrito eso? –inquirió Ginny.

–Pues… no lo sé –respondió Hermione.

–Obviamente no fue ese tal Egbert, a no ser que sea un fantasma que pueda clavar cuchillos en la mesa –intervino Ron.

–Los fantasmas no hacen eso.

El tono de voz neutro de Hermione y su mirada fija en el pergamino revelaban lo concentrada que estaba, seguramente buscando algo de lógica a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Pues alguien lo hizo! ¡Ruidos, fantasmas y advertencias que salen de la nada, y mientras tanto Bill no aparece! –estalló finalmente la menor de los Weasley, visiblemente alterada por la situación. –¡Tiene que ser una broma!

–¿Pero de quién, Ginny? ¡Aquí no hay nadie salvo nosotros cuatro! –dijo Hermione.

–Bueno, nosotros cuatro y ese de afuera –Ron se refirió a la aparición que habían visto unos pocos minutos atrás. En cuanto terminó la frase miró horrorizado a Harry, como si hubiera tenido una revelación. –¿No habrá sido esa cosa de afuera que nos atacó el tal Egbert?

Harry prefirió no responderle, ya que esperaba que la razón y el pragmatismo de Hermione enterrara semejante idea. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su amiga lo shockeó aún más:

–No lo sé. Quizá…

–¿Qué? –exclamaron los restantes tres al mismo tiempo con incredulidad; incluso Ron, quien había hecho la pregunta pero no esperaba que su novia estuviera de acuerdo con él.

–Hermione, es claro que esa advertencia que tienes en la mano es una broma, y que todo eso de Egbert y… ese otro…

–Emeric –completó lo que intentaba decir Ginny.

–¡Ese mismo! ¡Y todo eso del duelo y de la maldición… es absurdo! ¡El Medioevo, lo que hay que escuchar! ¡Una maldición de mil años!

La pelirroja estaba desatada.

–Unos seiscientos años, en realidad.

Nuevamente, Hermione pasmó a los demás. –¿De dónde has sacado eso? –cuestionó un desconfiado Ron.

La muchacha miró a su novio y a Harry entrecerrando sus ojos y con su típico gesto de exasperación.

–¡Ya sabes que ni Harry ni yo hemos leído "_Hogwarts, una historia"_ o cualquier otro libro que tenga que ver con historia! –se atajó el pelirrojo antes de que su novia le recriminara algo.

–Eso ya lo sé y no me sorprende en absoluto –le dijo, con suficiencia. –¿Pero acaso no recuerdan todo lo que nos relató Xenophilius Lovegood cuando fuimos a verlo a su casa?

Harry y Ron hicieron un gran esfuerzo en recordar, pero muchas cosas habían ocurrido allí. –Tendrás que ser más específica. Ese viejo loco nos habló sobre el cuento de los tres hermanos, sobre las reliquias, sobre…

–Lo que nos dijo sobre la varita de la muerte –le interrumpió a Ron. –¡Sobre los que llegaron a poseerla en el pasado!

Ginny los miraba sin comprender una palabra de lo que decían. En cambio los dos amigos se miraron al advertir hacia dónde apuntaba Hermione. Harry recordaba que el padre de Luna había nombrado a varios magos oscuros que la habían ostentado y que habían sido asesinados de forma sangrienta. De hecho los nombres de Emeric, Egbert, Deverill y Livius estaban en su memoria.

–Entonces… –Harry sabía lo que su amiga pensaba (o creía). –Esos magos oscuros Emeric y Egbert que se mencionan en el pergamino…

–Emeric el Malvado y Egbert el Flagrante para ser más precisos –afirmó Hermione, aún con el pergamino en la mano. –Sí, existieron hace como seis siglos. Según el señor Lovegood, Egbert detestaba a Emeric, que aterrorizaba el sur de Inglaterra, y lo asesinó en un duelo por la Varita de la Muerte. Si todo eso es cierto, quizá Egbert, ya como amo de la Varita de Saúco, se encargó de arrojar alguna antigua y oscura maldición sobre esta región luego de liquidar a Emeric, ya que al parecer que este último moraba por esta zona.

En ese punto, el temor entre los cuatro se hizo más evidente. Harry solo esperaba que no cayeran víctimas de la paranoia, algo difícil ya que el ambiente estaba creado.

–No. No puede ser cierto –razonó Ron, rascándose la cabeza. –Bill jamás ha mencionado nada de esto.

–La casa que he comprado hace un par de semanas no está muy lejos de aquí, y nunca he visto ni experimentado nada extraño –agregó Harry, pensativo.

–No lo sé, Harry. Quizá sea esta ubicación en particular.

–¡Pero hace casi seis meses hemos estado aquí por semanas! –volvió a protestar Ron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Yo tampoco lo comprendo, amor. Quizá la presencia de Bill anula la maldición, pero es totalmente ridículo.

La frase de la muchacha fue casi de resignación. Era evidente que su cerebro buscaba cualquier explicación posible a todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde que habían llegado a la casa de Bill, pero aparentemente no encontraba nada razonable.

Para el espanto de los presentes, repentinamente un nuevo estruendo resonó por toda la casa, sacándolos de su sopor. El piso volvió a temblar como si el acantilado entero hubiera temblado, y el techo crujió lastimosamente sobre cada viga y cada teja provocando que los cuatro volvieran a apuntar sus varitas hacia arriba por puro reflejo pero en vano. Harry fue rápidamente hacia la ventana de la cocina, y salvo el pálido brillo de la luna llena que seguía apareciendo intermitentemente por detrás de los nubarrones no pudo ver nada.

–¿Y ahora que hacemos? –murmuró Ginny.

Harry no soportaba más la situación. Era como si estuvieran bajo el asedio de la maldición, si es que realmente existía tal cosa, y no pudieran hacer otra cosa más que esconderse dentro de la casa, algo que iba en contra de cada fibra de su ser.

–¡Vayámonos de aquí! –gimió Ron.

–¡No podemos irnos sin antes saber qué ha ocurrido con Bill y con Fleur! –le recriminó su hermana. Harry la conocía muy bien y sabía que comenzaba a imaginar lo peor.

Harry se acercó a su novia y la abrazó. –Tranquila Ginny, no nos marcharemos de aquí –la muchacha le agradeció con una débil sonrisa que apenas disimulaba su nerviosismo. Pero lo cierto era que él mismo había comenzado a preocuparse seriamente por el mayor de los Weasley y su esposa parte _veela_.

–¿Para qué vamos a quedarnos? –protestó el pelirrojo, mirando de soslayo hacia arriba. –Ya sabemos que Bill y Fleur no están aquí. Quizá tuvieron que marcharse por todo esto que está sucediendo.

–¿Y acaso no hubieran ido a la Madriguera y poner de aviso a papá y mamá? ¡Tú mismo has ido allí para corroborar que no estaban!

–¡Pero Harry mismo ha dicho que seguramente habían estado aquí y luego se marcharon a otro sitio! ¿No lo recuerdas? –le respondió Ron, señalando el periódico y la botella de cerveza de manteca que aún estaban sobre la mesa.

–Ya basta, Ronald! –le reprochó Hermione, viendo cómo el tono de voz de su novio tensaba la situación aún más.

El pelirrojo tomó aire. –Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí y contarle todo esto a nuestros padres. No quiero que se preocupen por Bill, ¿pero qué caso tiene quedarnos y sufrir? ¡Si es cierto lo de esa gran y oscura maldición, pues no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerla!

La puerta de madera que comunica el hall con la cocina se cerró violentamente, seguido de un golpe sobre ella; Ginny y Hermione no pudieron evitar gritar del pánico. Las cuatro varitas se volvieron sobre la misma y de hecho la de Hermione comenzó a sacar chispas por la punta de lo aterrada y furiosa que estaba.

–¡Demonios! –Rugió Ron, harto de saltar de espanto en espanto. ¡Ya basta! –A esa altura, Harry no dudaba en estar de acuerdo con su amigo: debían marcharse de allí.

Con un impaciente movimiento de la varita de Hermione (que distó de ser elegante o gentil como solían ser su florituras), la puerta se abrió de par en par, tan violentamente como se había cerrado. En ese momento pudieron ver la causa del golpe sobre la misma luego de que se hubiera cerrado: otro cuchillo había sido arrojado, clavando otro trozo de pergamino viejo sobre la dura madera.

–¿Y ahora de qué se trata? ¿De un recordatorio?

Harry salió de la cocina con celeridad hacia el hall, pero nuevamente se frustró al no ver a nadie, y las puertas que comunicaban al baño y a las salas de la planta baja permanecían cerradas. Si alguien había entrado furtivamente (algo que consideraba imposible) no pudo haber tenido tiempo para escapar, ni siquiera a la planta alta; ya sabían por el _Homenum Revelio_ que había efectuado Hermione algunos minutos atrás que estaban solos en la casa.

–Nadie –masculló entre dientes. Miró de cerca el cuchillo clavado en la puerta: éste lucía más desgastado aún, y su mango agrietado parecía hecho de marfil. La situación se volvía cada vez más espeluznante y surreal, pero allí estaba ese cuchillo, tan real como la puerta o su propio ser.

Hermione se acercó a él, con una mirada de angustia mezclada con la clásica impotencia de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

–Creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos –le susurró, para que los Weasley no escucharan; su tono de voz no pudo ocultar un dejo de miedo que la chica no podía controlar. –Nos volveremos locos si nos quedamos aquí dentro.

–Sí, es cierto –le dijo Harry, y sin perder tiempo en desclavar el cuchillo arrancó el trozo de pergamino de la puerta y lo miró. –Latín, nuevamente. ¿Será otra amenaza del supuesto Egbert?

Hermione tomó el pergamino. –Parece que sí, es la misma letra pequeña e inclinada que la anterior –dijo, y luego levantó la vista para volver a mirar a su amigo. –Debemos irnos de aquí, Harry.

–Esta bien, pero primero intenta leerlo. Si hay algo más que debemos saber, pues que así sea.

La muchacha asintió y ambos volvieron a la cocina, en donde la luz era suficiente como para que se pudiera leer.

–¿Qué dice? –indagó Ginny.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó todo lo que pudo al trozo de pergamino; se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para poder descifrar su contenido. –_Probare tu non estis Emeric descendentis_… _idem fatum facio_… algo como que probemos que no somos descendientes de Emeric o correremos igual suerte… y algo sobre una pluma de una tal Sophia Argentum…

En el preciso momento en el que Hermione terminaba de leer la nueva amenaza, dos nuevos estallidos volvieron a estremecer la casa hasta sus cimientos. La supuesta maldición parecía volverse más y más peligrosa.

–¡Bien, es suficiente! ¡Me largo de aquí! –el pelirrojo se hartó y marchó hacia la salida, pero Ginny lo detuvo de un brazo.

–¡No nos iremos hasta saber qué le ha sucedido a Bill!

–¡Bill y Fleur se marcharon de aquí, lo dijo Harry! –insistió Ron, intentando zafarse de su hermana. –¡Y quizá se fueron debido a todo esto, así que opino que nos hagamos humo!

–No deberíamos. Una maldición, si es antigua y poderosa, no se acaba solo con irse de un lugar. Si está dirigida a nosotros, entonces…

–No me importa, Hermione. No creo que haya nada que podamos hacer ya que ninguno de nosotros sabe sobre maldiciones antiguas.

Las palabras de Ron parecieron surtir efecto en su hermana y soltó su brazo. Al verse libre, Ron reemprendió su marcha hacia la puerta de salida; estaba furioso y espantado al mismo tiempo, y no había nada que alguien pudiera decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión. De cualquier manera, nadie insistió en que se detuviera: el miedo finalmente los había dominado y corría por sus venas, no porque se amedrentaran con facilidad sino porque no hay nada más aterrador que un enemigo invisible e imparable.

Ya fuera de la casa, los cuatro muchachos se frenaron en seco: la misma terrorífica figura encapuchada de antes se hallaba más allá del muro de piedra.

–¿De nuevo esa cosa? ¿No se había esfumado en el aire cuando nos atacó? –gimió el pelirrojo.

En cuanto Harry levantó su varita, Ron lo detuvo. –¡Ni sueñes con arrojarle otro _Patronus_!

Pero Harry no iba a cometer el mismo error nuevamente; levantar su varita había sido siempre un reflejo adquirido luego de años de amenazas y luchas contra Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Sin siquiera emitir una palabra, tanto Ron como su hermana y su novia retrocedieron hacia el vestíbulo de la casa, pero Harry permaneció en su sitio. Sentía que sus tripas se retorcían por el pánico pero esa figura era lo único que podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Varita en mano, la miró fijamente y con todos sus músculos tensos, esperando reaccionar en cualquier momento.

La pálida luz de la luna apareció e iluminó los alrededores. Harry observó que la aparición estaba cubierta por alguna clase de túnica negra que parecía mecerse levemente por el viento y que ocultaba por completo sus rasgos físicos. Le intranquilizó notar que parecía flotar algunos centímetros por sobre el suelo, y la capucha ocultando el rostro de la extraña figura completaban la espeluznante visión. No era un dementor, y si se basaba en lo que conocía de Hogwarts tenía que concluir que tampoco era un fantasma o un poltergeist.

–¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ven aquí! –el ruego de Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y, tal como sus amigos y novia, retrocedió hacia la casa sin darle la espalda a la aparición por si decidía arrojársele encima de nuevo.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta todos se metieron dentro del vestíbulo y, tal como la vez anterior, se dirigieron con premura hacia la ventana de la sala para poder ver hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Ya no estaba.

–¡Imposible! ¡Ese maldito fantasma de Egbert nos está tomando el pelo!

–No es un fantasma –afirmó Harry. –No sé qué es, pero no es un fantasma.

–Quizá ni siquiera sea algo relacionado con Egbert el Flagrante, sino con Emeric el Malvado.

–¿Qué? –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, ante la opinión de Hermione. –¿Cómo diablos puedes saber eso? –completó Ron.

–No lo sé, pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea alguna clase de fantasma…

–No es un fantasma –interrumpió Harry.

–… o alguna clase de espíritu…

–¡Es lo mismo! –se quejó el muchacho ante la insistencia de Hermione.

–¡Lo que sea o como se llame esa cosa, Harry! La cuestión es que si Emeric fue asesinado durante ese duelo de hace siglos, quizá su… lo que sea… haya permanecido cerca del lugar de su muerte.

Los otros tres la miraron sin creer que era Hermione la que hablaba.

–Bueno, hemos visto cosas más extrañas, ¿o no? –se defendió la muchacha, un poco avergonzada.

–Volvamos a la cocina y pensemos un poco. Aquí hace demasiado frío –sugirió Ginny. Inmediatamente fueron hacia allí, aunque Harry echó un par de vistazos más por la ventana por si veía algo.

El fulgor de la chimenea, que permaneció encendida, otorgaba un ambiente diametralmente opuesto al del resto de la oscura y fría casa. El miedo y la incertidumbre, sin embargo, permanecían impregnados en ellos.

–¿Estamos… atrapados?

–No, Ron. Sólo… atascados –le respondió Harry.

–Es casi lo mismo –bufó el pelirrojo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

–Hermione, dinos de nuevo lo que decía la última advertencia –solicitó Harry.

La muchacha aún tenía su gorro de lana puesto al igual que su grueso abrigo, de cuyo bolsillo sacó el pequeño trozo de pergamino. –Es como un ultimátum. Nos exigen que probemos no ser descendientes de Emeric o correremos la misma suerte que él…

–¿Quién nos exige? ¿Por qué a nosotros si ni siquiera vivimos aquí?

–No sé quién nos está amenazando, Ginny –contestó Hermione con un poco de impaciencia.

–Insisto en que debemos salir de aquí –vociferó Ron, nervioso.

–Como te he dicho antes, esta clase de maldiciones antiguas no desaparecen sólo porque te vas de un sitio, Ron –le explicó su novia. –Si hay alguna posibilidad de anularla para que pierda su efecto, debemos intentarlo.

–Además, si es algo oscuro que hemos desatado nosotros mismos sobre la casa tenemos que reparar el daño que hicimos; no podemos arriesgarnos a huir de aquí y endilgarle el problema a tu hermano –concluyó Harry.

Ron no dijo nada; parecía estar de acuerdo, pero era evidente que prefería largarse de allí cuanto antes.

–Hermione, repite la segunda parte de esa advertencia –solicitó Harry.

–Oh, sí, algo como… –la muchacha volvió a leer el pergamino. –No parece ser una frase coherente, aunque puede ser alguna frase en latín que no comprendo. La letra no ayuda en lo más mínimo –suspiró, y luego de un par de segundos prosiguió. –Algo sobre una pluma azulada de alguien llamada Sophia Argentum.

Era cierto, la frase no tenía sentido y Harry no pudo comprenderla. ¿Era esa Sophia alguien de la época de Emeric y Egbert? ¿Y qué posible relación podía llegar a haber entre tamaña maldición y una pluma azulada?

Ron movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha; obviamente tampoco entendía, al igual que Ginny. Hermione, por su parte, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con su mirada clavada en el trozo amarillento que aún sostenía entre sus dedos.

–Ya éramos demasiados y ahora se suma esa fulana de Sophia Argentum –gruñó Ron.

–¿Cómo se supone que podremos demostrarle a alguien que murió hace seis siglos que no somos descendientes de ese Emeric? –se quejó Ginny.

A Harry no le cerraba la última frase, en especial el nombre de esa desconocida mujer. Argentum era un apellido muy extraño, incluso para el Medioevo.

–Quizá Argentum no es el apellido de esa tal Sophia. Si está en latín…

–Entonces significa plata –añadió Hermione, completando el razonamiento de Harry.

–¿Sophia plata? Sí claro, ahora todo encaja –protestó Ron con cinismo.

Pero Hermione no le prestó atención. –Descurainia Sophia –murmuró, absorta y con su mente a mil por hora.

Los restantes tres solo la miraron, esperando una explicación; la sagaz muchacha continuó: –La amenaza que recibimos no se refiere a una mujer llamada Sophia, sino a la planta. Descurainia Sophia.

–Y eso lo has deducido porque…

Hermione miró con reproche a Ron. –Bill es un experto en romper maldiciones antiguas. ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de él?

Ron cada vez comprendía menos; Hermione resopló de impaciencia. –Por plata se debe referir al estiércol plateado. La Descurainia Sophia, cuando se le agrega estiércol plateado, crece mucho más rápido y mucho más fuerte, y en esas condiciones puede llegar a contrarrestar maldiciones eficazmente.

–Textual de algún libro de Hogwarts, ¿no es así? –bromeó Ron. –Lástima que Neville no esté por aquí, para asegurarnos.

La mirada asesina de Hermione fue interrumpida por Ginny.

–¿Pero qué significa eso? ¿Nos amenazan y al mismo tiempo nos dicen cómo contrarrestar la maldición?

–Honestamente, no tiene mucho sentido –le concedió su amiga; Harry asintió, estando completamente de acuerdo.

–Sigo sin comprender por qué nada de esto le ha ocurrido a Bill. ¡Esta es su casa! –la pelirroja echaba humo por sus oídos.

–Como dije antes, no tengo idea. Quizá Bill, al ser el dueño del sitio, no ha tenido que lidiar con nada de esto, o quizá sí pero como tiene experiencia en maldiciones lo pudo solucionar fácilmente –explicó Hermione, mientras se quitaba su gorro y su abrigo. Su espeso cabello castaño estaba desbocado.

–Ya te he dicho que Bill nunca ha mencionado nada de esto.

–¡Son suposiciones, Ron! ¡También cabe la remota e improbable posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros sea, efectivamente, descendiente indirecto de ese tal Emeric!

Harry no había tenido en cuenta semejante posibilidad pero no pudo hallar un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar la hipótesis; las familias mágicas actuales eran el resultado de siglos de entrecruzamientos y ramas genealógicas olvidadas, y rastrear el parentesco después de tantos siglos era harto difícil. Por enésima vez se asombraba de la capacidad mental de su amiga en momentos difíciles.

–Pfff, imposible saberlo, y no lo quisiera como pariente lejano! –Bufó Ron.

–Si fue un mago oscuro seguro estuvo en Slytherin –la opinión de Harry tuvo un objetivo: él tampoco soportaría haber tenido a alguien como Emeric en el linaje de sus ancestros y quería despegarse de esa idea.

–De Slytherin o no, el que lo asesinó es muy probablemente el que ha arrojado semejante maldición en este sitio, y al mismo tiempo nos da una pista de cómo probar que la sangre de Emeric no corre por nuestras venas.

–¿Cómo se puede probar que no tenemos la misma sangre con una simple planta, estiércol y plumas azules? –se preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Quizá Bill tenga algún libro que…

–¡No vamos a ponernos a leer ningún libro en esta situación, Hermione! –se quejó Ginny.

–Perdón que me intrometa, ¿pero de dónde demonios sacaremos esa maldita planta? Y ni hablar de estiércol plateado ni de plumas azules… ¡Es la una de la mañana, por Merlín, y ni siquiera creo que sean cosas que uno puede comprar en el Callejón! –Ron perdía la paciencia y sentía que estaba encerrado en un laberinto del que no podía salir.

Pero Hermione apenas se inmutó ante el temperamento de su novio.

–Ninguna de esas cosas se puede conseguir en una tienda del Callejón Diagonal, mi amor –le dijo, fingiendo dulzura en su tono de voz. –La Descurainia Sophia es una planta frágil que puede hallarse por el sur de Inglaterra, pero si no se recolecta bajo la luz de la luna llena se pierde su poder mágico.

Ron y Ginny la miraron entre asombrados y acostumbrados. –¿Le quieres quitar el puesto a Neville de experto en botánica?

Harry, por el contrario, sonrió al recordar de dónde lo sabía Hermione: hacía ya muchos años que su amiga había preparado una complicada poción por primera vez. –¿Pero no es un ingrediente de la poción multijugos?

Su amiga lo miró complacida, ya que lo había recordado. –Sí, pero la planta tiene un poder mágico fuerte y delicado, y sirve entre otras cosas para contrarrestar maldiciones.

–¿Y que hay del estiércol plateado?

–Está en _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ –dijo, pero al ver que los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí, puso sus ojos en blanco… aunque sin poder evitar sonreír. –Honestamente…

–Ahórratelo.

–Bien. Si hubieran leído el libro alguna vez –Ron y Harry sonrieron con un dejo de asombro: Hermione jamás se cansaría de reprocharles lo mismo. –sabrían que puede recolectarse del Mooncalf. Son muy comunes, hasta hemos visto algunos por las noches cuando acampábamos, ¿lo recuerdan?

–Creo, no lo sé…

–Quizá no le prestamos atención…

–Qué sorpresa –resopló Hermione con exasperación. –Son pequeños y tímidos, y cuando hay luna llena bailan en sus patas traseras. Si se recoge su estiércol plateado durante la noche entonces su poder mágico hace crecer a las plantas mucho más fuertes y más rápidamente.

Ron, al escuchar todo eso, se rascó el costado de su cabeza. –Insisto: ¿Cómo podemos encontrar esa planta y a esos bichos? Es casi de madrugada…

–¿Puedes dejar de cuestionarlo todo? –le recriminó su novia, provocando el típico gesto de ofendido en el pelirrojo.

–Bien –prosiguió la muchacha. –Creo recordar que la Descurainia Sophia crece solo bajo la sombra de los robles más grandes, y adquieren un leve brillo bajo la luna llena. Lo recuerdo porque cuando quise comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos me di cuenta de que nunca iba a poder encontrar esa planta u otro de los ingredientes estando en Hogwarts.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. –Y por eso me pediste que fuera a robarlos a los armarios de Snape. ¿Pero hay robles por aquí?

–Sí, creo que hay un pequeño bosque tierra adentro –aseguró Ginny.

–Genial. En cuanto a los Mooncalf no debería ser complicado ya que suelen salir a la intemperie bajo la luz de la luna. Si permanecemos ocultos, no notarán nuestra presencia.

–¿Y que hay de esas plumas azules?

–Supongo que se refiere a las plumas de los Jobberknoll, que son azuladas –opinó Hermione. –Pero no tengo ni idea cómo conseguirlas.

–Hay un stock de dos cajas en el fondo de la tienda.

La aseveración de Ron causó una sensación de alivio y subió un poco los ánimos de los cuatro jóvenes.

–Opino que yo salga a buscar a esos animales, y Ron la planta. Luego veremos –ofreció Harry.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás loco o te ha pateado un hipogrifo? ¡No estaré solo por allí a esta hora de la noche, con ese encapuchado de los mil demonios esperando tirárseme encima! –protestó Ron.

–Podemos salir los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

–De acuerdo. Ginny sabe dónde están esos robles, así que ustedes dos utilicen una escoba para ir hacia donde están los robles y buscar esa planta, mientras que Hermione y yo nos montaremos en la otra escoba y buscaremos a esos Mooncalf desde arriba –explicó Harry un poco más animado; el solo tener algo que hacer lo ponía de mejor humor y lo sacaba de su estado de ánimo sombrío y depresivo en el que estaba.

–¿Y si podemos encontrar todo dónde nos reunimos?

–En el enorme megalito que está a medio kilómetro de aquí, antes de la senda de tierra. Es un buen lugar y muy visible para todos –Sugirió Ron.

–¡Bien! ¡Tenemos un plan! –se alegró Ginny.

Sin más palabras de por medio, tomaron las escobas de Bill y de Fleur que estaban apoyadas contra la pared al lado de la puerta y salieron al jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa, pero se volvieron a congelar en sus sitios al descubrir que la extraña y espeluznante figura había vuelto a aparecer.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –se afligió Ron.

–Hermione y yo saldremos en la escoba primero, hacia la derecha. En cuanto vean que esa cosa se mueve, monten vuestra escoba y vayan en sentido contrario para rodear la zona; luego procederemos como hemos acordado –explicó Harry susurrando, nervioso pero envalentonado por solo tener la escoba en su mano.

Sin hacer caso a las reticencias de Hermione y Ron (Ginny era más de su tipo con una escoba en mano), Harry montó la escoba.

–Súbete.

Su amiga le obedeció y se agarró fuerte de su cintura. Harry supuso que mantendría sus ojos cerrados durante un largo rato del vuelo. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, dio una patada al suelo y la escoba se elevó rápidamente girando a la derecha. Era una Cometa, una escoba lo suficientemente buena como para alcanzar una gran velocidad sin perder estabilidad.

De pronto, Hermione estalló en un grito de pánico. –¡Harry, nos está siguiendo!

El muchacho aceleró la escoba todo lo que pudo, inclinándose hacia delante para ofrecer la menor resistencia posible al viento. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no solo por la emoción de volar sino por temer ser alcanzado por esa horrible cosa. Un par de minutos después miró hacia atrás y se percató de que la había dejado atrás.

–Listo, Hermione, ya puedes abrir tus ojos –le dijo mientras desaceleraba.

–Por fin –suspiró, y acto seguido apuntó su varita hacia ambos; un par de segundos después sintió que algo se derramaba sobre su cabeza y bajaba por todo su cuerpo. Su amiga había efectuado un potente encantamiento desilusionador.

–Bien, ahora somos invisibles, por si hay algún muggle curioseando por la zona –le dijo, aunque Harry ya no la veía. –Debemos ir tierra adentro y buscar zonas sin presencia humana.

*****HP*****

Casi tres horas más tarde, Harry y Hermione divisaron el enorme megalito que Ron les había indicado y se desmontaron de la escoba extenuados; habían podido recolectar algunos frascos de estiércol plateado pero luego de recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros volando con escasa visibilidad y muertos de frío.

–¡Finalmente! –dijo el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra plana grisácea. –Hace horas que estamos esperando…

–¿Han podido encontrar la dichosa planta? –ladró Harry congelado, cansado y de pésimo humor.

Ginny le mostró un paño que sostenía horizontalmente en su mano derecha, doblado sobre sí mismo. Al abrirlo descubrió una planta con muchas ramas y pequeñas flores amarillas. –La única que pudimos encontrar.

–Espero que sea suficiente. Ahora solo faltan las benditas plumas. Supongo que puedes entrar a la tienda a esta hora… –indagó Harry mirando a su amigo.

–Sí.

–Bien. Terminemos de una vez con esto.

*****HP*****

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando cuatro sombras aparecieron casi frente a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Por fortuna no habían tenido que pasar por el Caldero Chorreante para así entrar al Callejón Diagonal ya que Ron había adquirido el permiso especial del Ministerio por ser en parte dueño de la tienda.

La tormenta había pasado y había dejado sobre el sur de Inglaterra un frío espantoso, que se acentuaba por la humedad. Los cuatro sujetos estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de gruesos abrigos y gorros de lana, y aún así sentían el frío en sus huesos.

La tienda estaba cerrada, al igual que todo por allí, pero su frente y su marquesina se destacaban del resto de las tiendas; sus vivos colores y sus ventanas amplias que exhibían una parafernalia de productos divertidos se habían convertido en una atracción del callejón. Harry recordaba vívidamente la tienda y su colorido cuando la visitó por última vez, días antes de comenzar su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

Ron sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta; unos instantes después estaban adentro.

–Intentemos de no hacer ningún ruido. George debe estar profundamente dormido en el departamento de arriba de todo pero no nos fiemos –susurró el pelirrojo.

Estaba todo en penumbras; a Harry le costaba creer que estaba dentro de la tienda que tanto le había gustado y que tanto había excitado sus sentidos. No había escobas en miniatura volando, ni muñecos parlanchines ni demostraciones de fuegos artificiales. Todo estaba en silencio y guardado en sus estantes o armarios.

–¿Y esto? –murmuró Hermione; había encontrado una lista de ingredientes escrita en un pergamino, el cual estaba sobre uno de los mostradores… clavado con un pequeño cuchillo plateado en uno de los bordes de madera.

Como si se tratara de una jugarreta de su cerebro, todas las luces de la tienda se encendieron repentinamente, encegueciéndolos por el contraste lumínico. Calabazas, brujas y muchos otros adornos relacionados con Halloween decoraban la tienda por doquier. Unos instantes después, George aparecía desde la parte de atrás: Harry notó al instante que no había sido despertado por ellos ya que estaba vestido y se preguntó qué hacía despierto a esa hora de la madrugada.

–¡Buenos días muchachos! ¡Ron, llegas temprano por primera vez!

El pelirrojo notó el cuaderno mágico en el que registraban las ventas y los movimientos de stock de las mercaderías abierto de par en par, sobre el mostrador principal.

–¿Estás… trabajando?

–Por supuesto. Es semana de Halloween y las ventas aumentan significativamente, sobre todo porque las clases en Hogwarts comienzan recién a principios de Diciembre –le contestó, y añadió mirando a Ginny. –¿Y tú, que haces aquí?

Antes de que su hermana le respondiera (de mala manera, ya que estaba de pésimo humor) Hermione señaló la lista y le preguntó: –¿Esto es tuyo?

–Claro. ¿Han traído lo que deberían haber traído?

Hermione lanzó una corta risotada, entre exasperada y sorprendida. Parecía la única que comprendía algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¿De qué demonios están hablando? –gruñó Ron.

–¿Todo esto… fue una broma? –cuestionó Hermione, desquiciada.

George, por el contrario, mantenía la tranquilidad; de hecho, Harry juraría que la estaba pasando en grande pero hacía un gran esfuerzo en disimularlo.

–Te has olvidado de cerrar la puerta cuando entraron, Ron. ¿Quieres que se meta cualquiera en la tienda, a esta hora de la madrugada?

Ni bien acabó de decir eso el mellizo cuando una persona entró ruidosamente. Pese a que mantenía una media sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro, su imagen petrificó a los que se hallaban allí (salvo a George)

–Vaya, ¿tan bien funciona la tienda que tienes clientela a esta hora de la madrugada?

Harry acababa de comprenderlo todo pero no lo creía posible. Los cuatro estaban sucios, mojados y casi congelados, además de muertos de sueño y alterados por haber soportado extraños sucesos durante horas. ¿Hermione tenía razón? ¿Todo había sido una broma?

–¿Bill? ¿Pero qué diablos…?

–¿Por qué la sorpresa, Ron? Soy mayor de edad y soy libre de hacer e ir adonde me plazca –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con una cierta dosis actuada de despreocupación. –¿Qué está haciendo Ginny con ustedes?

–¿Pero por qué les interesa tanto qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? –ladró Ginny, aún sin idea de lo que ocurría.

–¡Explícame qué sucede aquí o te arrojaré una maldición!

–Tranquilo hermanito –le contestó George a su hermano menor. –Y baja tu varita, si no quieres volver a tragar babosas; Ron lo miró sumamente ofendido.

Hermione arrancó de un tirón el trozo de pergamino que contenía la lista de ingredientes y se acercó desafiante a George.

–_Bilis de armadillo (ingenio), pluma de Jobberknoll (verdad), polvo de ágata roja (decisión, camino correcto), trébol de 4 hojas (suerte), cuerno pulverizado de bicornio (inspiración), semillas pulverizadas de Descurainia Sophia (cambio), una pepita de oro fundida (color, fortuna)_ –leyó la muchacha, con el enojo contenido en su voz. Hizo una breve pausa y continuó: –_El trébol de 4 hojas crece sólo sobre tierra con estiércol plateado, recolectado de un Mooncalf antes de que salga el sol…_

Levantó su vista y le clavó su mirada.

–¿Esta es la lista de ingredientes de la poción Félix Félicis, cierto?

–¡Muy bien, Hermione! Si fuera el pesado de Slughorn te daría diez puntos ya mismo –exclamó George.

Ninguno de los cuatro lo podía creer. La poción de la suerte líquida era, con seguridad, la más difícil de hacer y la que más restricciones del Ministerio presentaba. ¿Acaso George intentaba elaborarla para venderla al público?

–Pero… pero… nunca me has dicho que querías elaborar Félix Félicis… –se quejó Ron.

–No quería oficializar el asunto hasta haber conseguido todos los ingredientes –el gemelo miró a las chicas. –Y hablando de eso, supongo que han podido conseguir lo que les he pedido, ¿o no?

–¿Qué nos has pedido… tú no nos has pedido nada, de qué estás hablando?

–Se refiere al estiércol plateado y a la planta de Descurainia Sophia –masculló Hermione, quien sacó los frascos con el estiércol y el paño que envolvía a la planta de dentro de sus bolsillos y los puso sobre el mostrador de mala manera. –¡Nos hizo creer que había una maldición en la casa de Bill y que recogiéramos el estiércol, la planta y las plumas de Jobberknoll para anularla, pero en realidad eran los ingredientes que le faltaban para comenzar a elaborar el Félix Félicis!

La explicación de Hermione fue sencilla y concisa, pero su tono de voz era de pura irritación.

–Pero… ¿qué hay de las plumas de Jobberknoll? ¡Hay dos cajas repletas en los estantes del fondo y tú lo sabes! –se indignó Ron. –¿Para qué las querías?

–No las quería, Ron. Sabía que nosotros sabíamos que aquí hay y que vendríamos a buscarlas; solo necesitaba que le trajéramos todo –agregó Harry, no sabiendo si sentirse furioso o admirado por lo intrincado y elaborado de la broma.

–Así es, Harry. Vamos, ¿no me dirán que no la han pasado bomba, cierto? Y de paso, yo consigo los ingredientes que precisaba así que… ¡todos salimos ganando!

Los cuatro muchachos lo miraron con ganas de cometer un asesinato.

–¡No puedo creer que todo esto ha sido una estúpida broma! –chilló Ginny. –¿Qué hay de las notas, o de esa horrible aparición? ¿Y qué fueron esos estruendos sobre Shell Cottage, o los cuchillos clavados con las amenazas?

George se encogió de hombros. –Trucos baratos, aunque debo reconocer que Bill se lleva una buena parte de los méritos.

–¿Tú estabas allí? Pero si el encantamiento _Homenum Revelio_…

–No detectó a nadie en la casa –dijo Bill, interrumpiendo a Hermione. –Estaba afuera, con un buen encantamiento desilusionador y divirtiéndome arrojando hechizos explosivos modificados.

–¿Has estado fuera de la casa todo el rato con ese tiempo de los demonios? –se exasperó Ron; al ver cómo los dos Weasley mayores aguantaban la risa como podían, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a sentir que el enojo y la frustración se escurría de ellos e incluso la cólera de los Weasley menores les parecía un poco cómica.

–Pero… los cuchillos clavados… estuvimos dentro de la casa todo el tiempo…

–Mi querida hermanita, ¿no sabes cómo mover objetos a distancia? Yo sí, con algo llamado _magia_…

Harry veía como Bill se divertía con su hermana, pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que jugaba con fuego; su temperamental novia era muy capaz de arrojarle algún potente maleficio a su hermano mayor.

–Maldita _Flema_, seguro tuvo algo que ver.

–Se llama Fleur –la corrigió Bill. –Y no, no quiso tener nada que ver. Detesta Halloween como buena francesa, por lo que se fue a la casa de una amiga inglesa en las afueras de Londres. Y cambiando de tema, aún no nos has dicho qué haces tú aquí.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa?

–Sí nos importa porque se suponía que estarías en la Madriguera. ¡No debías ser parte de esto!

–Parece que estaba en lo de Harry, Bill –dijo George, acercándose a su hermano y metiendo cizaña. Ginny se sonrojó al máximo, abochornada, pero Harry la miró y supo que se defendería.

–¡Un momento! Si sabías que el estiércol y esa estúpida planta se podían encontrar cerca de la casa de Bill, ¿Por qué demonios no se los has pedido a él? –Estalló Ron, encolerizado con el gemelo.

–Le he pedido varias veces esos ingredientes, pero nunca quiso colaborar con la causa. Se ve que tiene mucho de su tiempo ocupado.

–Sí George, se llama trabajo –repuso Bill, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

–Bah, yo me largo de aquí. Tengo un sueño monstruoso y sigo empapado hasta los huesos –bufó Ron, y dirigiéndose a George, agregó: –¡Eres un idiota de los mil demonios, así que espero que todo esto haya valido la pena!

–¡Claro que ha valido la pena, hermanito! ¡Si logro elaborar un Félix Félicis decente, no daremos abasto con los pedidos!

–Es cierto, Ron, esa poción puede ser muy solicitada y… –Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma al ver la mirada asesina de su novio.

–Nosotros también nos largamos de aquí –anunció a su vez Ginny, tomando de la mano a Harry. –Vamos, amor.

–¿Vamos? ¿Adónde? –preguntaron Bill y George con recelo.

–¡A SU casa. Nos daremos un baño caliente en SU ducha y dormiremos en SU cama hasta la tarde! –les ladró la pelirroja, tomando de la mano a Harry y arrastrándolo furiosamente fuera de la tienda; éste ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de echarles una mirada para que entendieran que no era su culpa. Ni que le fueran a creer.

*****HP*****


End file.
